First Date
by Bao Blossom
Summary: ^^ just my idea of how K&K go on thier first date, well not really, but... oh! just read it! and don't forget to review ^^' ... I'm *sob* done.... T-T... nooooooo!
1. Questions

Well, my second RK fic, and my first one-shot!!!!! Yes! That's right! well anyway, standard disclaimers apply, bla bla bla, any way, if RK _were_ mine Kenshin would have made some major moves with Kaoru a loooong time ago and ¬¬ there would have been a lot more Kenji!!

AN: one thing, in this story I put Battousai and the rurouni as characters, yes, I don't know where I got the idea, and maybe it's insane… but hey! It suits me ne? ¬¬' anyway, anytime you see italics it's because Battousai is talking and '…' mean thoughts. And yes… Battousai can be very rude…That's all…

Comenzamos! 

First Date

'_You can do this Rurouni… no big deal… it's just one question… it's not like the world is coming to the end_, demo… if she says no… then it probably will, for sessha… _Dame!! can you please stop the sessha thing?! And how are you so sure she will say no?_ I don't know, but if she does, it's ok, because sessha doesn't deserve her anyway.'  

Kenshin began to get impatient and scrubbed Yahiko's training outfit almost to the point of breaking through it. He didn't seem to notice though. He was to busy, Battousai and the Rurouni were having a very idiotic, but necessary quarrel. He hoped Battousai would win for once. 

'_Don't you think that's for Kaoru to decide? Who she picks in none of your damn business, be it you or any other man._ It has to be another man, it couldn't be sessha. I only want her happy. _And what if she's happy with you? Would you be cruel enough to drive her away just because you think it is for her well being. Besides! Are you and I invisible or what?! You know very well how you feel towards her._ I don't deserve to love anymore, nothing good comes out of it. _What about her smile?_ How do I even know she smiles for me… how do I even know…?'

Kenshin sighed gathering another piece of cloth and sticking it into the washing tub, he was getting a head ache.

"How do I even know she loves me?" he said without thinking.

"Who Kenshin?" said a voice beside him

That voice, her voice, so sweet. He looked up at her she was bending down towards him with her hands behind her back wearing her lovely lavender kimono, the plain simple one, of course, he would love her even in a potato sack. But there was this problem, her kimono was slightly opening from the front, and since she never bound her breasts with a kimono…

"Kenshin?" she asked again

"Oro! Um, er, nani? Is something wrong Kaoru-dono?" he asked totally embarrassed at what he was just doing.

Kaoru looked at him confused "I was just about to ask you the same question, what were you thinking about?" she asked squatting beside him.

"Hmm? When?" he asked regaining his composure and getting back to his laundry. 

"Just now, you said well, you asked 'how do I even know she loves me?' do you like someone Kenshin? Who is she?" Kaoru asked

Kenshin blushed and looked over at her, he could see curiosity in her eyes, but, there was something else there… pain? Hurt? But, why?

"Um… it was nothing de gozaru." Was all he said

"Oh…" Kaoru responded.

There was a terribly uncomfortable silence for a while. Neither of them knew what quite to say.

'_You should ask her know… what better chance than this? You are alone in the dojo, with her, on the subject of liking someone… Alone!!_' the voice screamed in his head. Kaoru smiled one last time at his and started to get up. '_Do it now! Before she leaves!!_ But, sessha…! _sessha my ass!! Do it!!!_ Demo_…__oh f*#% this! I'm taking action!__'_

"Kaoru!" he practically screamed shooting up from his squatting position. 

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks… had he just called her Kaoru?, just plain Kaoru? And screamed? He never screamed! What the hell? She turned to look at him a bit insecure. 

"Hai Kenshin?" she asked.

Kenshin fidgeted, 'Damn! Look what you got me into Battousai! Now what do I say?' demanded the Rurouni '_How the hell should I know? Um, do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow? Or… oh! I don't know! You can't be that lame!_' 

"Kaoru-dono would you like to have sessha for dinner tomorrow?" he blurted out

Kaoru blinked once or twice, "Na- … nani?" she asked

'_What the hell was that?!_' demanded Battousai 'Crap! Here I go again…'

"I mean… sessha would like to have you for dinner de gozaru." 

"Nani!!??" blushed Kaoru.

'_You moron!! Can't you do anything right?! … mmm, although, that's not entirely incorrect._' Said Battousai 'Oro!? Battousai no hentai!!' 

"Ken- … Kenshin… are you asking me out?" Kaoru said very insecure. 

She wished she hadn't said that. If he wasn't, this would be really humiliating, but if he was…! Oh Kami-sama! It took him long enough!! Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid Kenshin might hear it.

She looked up at him again and found him blushing probably as hard as she was, fidgeting with his fingers and looking from side to side. 

"Um… well, hai Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin barely whispered. 

He waited, not wanting to look up at Kaoru and see rejection. Kaoru was using almost all her will power trying to not jump up and down like an idiot. 'Kenshin no baka! Why do you still call me dono? What happened to just plain Kaoru? Kenshin asked me out… I'm supposed to say something ne? er, what did he ask me? What do I say?!' 

"Kenshin… why do you want to go out with me?" she asked him

He looked surprised to hear that from her, it wasn't the answer he was looking for. He sighed. Of course he had taken it the wrong way, as a rejection that is. Well, if she wasn't going to accept he should at least tell her his feelings.

"Kaoru, you are the purest, sweetest most beautiful woman I have met. I… have strong feelings for you de gozaru. At first, I thought my duty was to protect such a fragile creature from the world, but I never knew why, I just couldn't let anything happen to someone like you."

He paused a bit. He hadn't looked up to Kaoru yet, he would have seen surprise in her eyes. She was not used to being called a woman, it made her feel, strangely pleasant.

"That's what I thought at first, we had a wonderful  friendship. And I knew you were something special to me, I knew I held a certain care for you de gozaru yo. But as time passed I realized I didn't see you just as a friend, I didn't look to protect you just because of our friendship… there was…  something more. I guess I realized it when Jin-ei took you. I suddenly felt… empty, that's why I was so angry. And my feelings kept growing. Even though I told myself I could not fall in love with you. You… deserve someone better than me… and I don't deserve you at all de gozaru. I am too guilty… I have taken so many lives. I could not bear to stain you, such an innocent beauty with my sins."

"But something inside me just kept nagging that maybe I had a chance. That just maybe there was more in your worry for me than just friendship. But… I guess…" he hid his face even more and chuckled sadly before continuing "So, I actually wanted to have this talk with you at dinner. Just to let you know how I feel and see how you would take it, but as I said, I see it's no longer necessary." 

He only saw her hands, they were in a loose fist and slightly twitching, she was probably crying. Maybe she feels sorry for me. He thought to himself. He took her hand and kissed it, the action caused her to jump a little. His touch was so sweet, but he had it all wrong! She did love him! But she found it hard to move, she was taken aback by his words and was effectively crying, part from happiness part from frustration that the baka didn't do this sooner. He gave her hand a gentle, but desperate squeeze and let go. He turned around and started walking away.

"I realize that with what I've said you would be very uncomfortable with my presence around here. I really am sorry, I have ruined everything. The best is for me to leave de gozaru. Arigatou for everything, you may not realize it… but you changed my life Kaoru. And for that I thank you…" He said

Kaoru's eyes widened. 'He can't leave now! I won't let him! It took him long enough damn it! And now he wants to leave?!' Without thinking she took the first thing that was at hand, which happened to be the laundry bucket, and threw it full force at him. Kenshin was so deep in his depressed thoughts he never saw it coming.

"Kenshin no baka!!!!!!!!!" she screamed

"Oro?!?!?!" yelled a very dazed Kenshin on the floor 

She rushed over to her wet rurouni and threw her arms around him.

"Kenshin no baka…" she whispered into his ear "Where do you get the silly idea that I don't love you ne? Mou Kenshin! Everyone thinks I'm way to obvious except you! I would never let you leave because it would utterly destroy me… aishiteru, baka rurouni…" she said digging herself into his neck.

 "Sou desu ka?" Kenshin asked, recovering from the sudden impact.  

He finally looked up at the warm little thing on top of him and saw a nodding smiling Kaoru. '_HA HA HA HA!!!!!! __I TOLD YOU!  I TOLD YOU!! You should have done this sooner! But noooooooo! Nobody listens to Battousai!_'

"Do… do you still want to have dinner with sessha?" Kenshin asked her

"No…" she smiled. "I want to have dinner with Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin blushed a little. '_See! I told you no one likes the sessha thing_!'

"How about this coming Friday? In the evening?" Kenshin asked

 "Of course, any day with you is a perfect day." She said wrinkling her nose. 

Kenshin stood up and lifted Kaoru up with him. "We should go inside now, it's getting cold and we are both wet." He said to her.

Kaoru nodded and skipped back into the dojo. Kenshin gave a little sigh seeing her like that. She was happy, because if him.

'_Matte genius! Tomorrow is Friday!_' 

"Oro!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~
    
    well what do you think?! Should I leave it here or should I continue?! I know I said this was a one-shot, but! I cant resist! Please review! And let me know!!! Also, thanks to Tanuki Battousai for being so sweet! You should visit her web page, I recommend it, very kawaii! -^^-  http://www.kenshinkaoru.cjb.net

Muchas gracias! 

Ja ne! 


	2. Discussions

Oh!!!! Gomen nasai!!!!!! I know I took like… forever!, but I really had expected this to be a one-shot! But all your great reviews!!! Ahhhh! Thank you so much! I will post up your names on the next chapter for now… well just enjoy! And sorry again.

****

****

****

**Chapter 2**

'_Where are you going to have dinner?_

I don't know…

_How are you going to take her?_

I don't know…

_What are you going to wear?_

I don't know…

_Do you have anything else but this pink gi?_

It's not pink de gozaru yo… and yes I do

_Do you have any money?_

…

_You don't have any money?!_

sessha has a few yen… but you know I'm not rich de gozaru.

*_sigh_*'

It was really late at night, so late it was early. But sleep just didn't seem to be in Kenshin's mind right now. He had done something very stupid by not preparing anything for his first date. And now of course Battousai was pissed because of that. 

'_Since when did I become so lame?!_

Oi! I resent that!

_am I asking you? _¬¬

touchy touchy…

_Don't… push it… __Rurouni_…

maa, maa…

_Fine! … but of course we still have to discuss something very seriously… something very important_…

um… what de gozaru ka?

_what moves are we going to pull on her?_

Oro?!?!! It is our first date and you already want moves?!

_Oh come on! Don't tell me you don't want her! Don't tell me you don't want to!! And what the hell does it matter if it's a first date! People do certain… things on dates, and I'll be damned if you don't at least kiss her! You can definitely not finish the date without something as simple as a kiss! You control our body now but… God help me I won't let it happen dammit!_

*blush* sessha… would simply not like to push things too far… just by her saying yes was enough to keep me happy for a month. I would wish to wait until she is comfortable with the idea as us as a couple de gozaru.

_Damn your sensibility! Who was the one who threw herself on us?_

*blush*

_mmm that was great ne? she smells like Jasmine!!_

I… I know…

_Damn! I only come out when you have to fight or something! Why don't you bring me out more often?_

You scare her…

_oh…_

…

There silence in his thoughts for the first time since Kenshin went to bed. It was really disturbing… he wanted to say something, but he was afraid if he did, it would be the wrong thing. he kept quiet… 

_You know… the moment I saw her, she was so worried for me… I fell in love with her then, for caring for a hitokiri like me. And then I found out she was really worried for… you. But, it was too late, the damage had been done, I was… in love for the first time since Tomoe. Both of them made me feel alive, feel like I had a reason to win every battle. But Tomoe… Kaoru was so much more… real. She made me feel as if I could start again. A clean slate, to protect her without hesitation. and it consoles me that even if she couldn't love someone like me, maybe, you had a shot. You the peaceful and polite rurouni she fell in love with. That's why I tried to get it into your thick head all these years that you do something about it. She is… to miraculous for both of us to loose_…

sessha merely thought that Kaoru was too good for him, and didn't want to hurt her. I would put her in a lot of danger and---

_and you would always be there to protect her. You are not unworthy of her! … I am… you have done nothing but good since you awakened in me. It is I who should call myself sessha… it is I who could possibly ruin her happiness. Only me… only sessha_…

demo, you would also be there to protect her just as fiercely as me. And you are now a part of me that will never die, even if you want to, therefore if Kaoru is going to accept me, she is going to accept you too de gozaru. It is all or nothing ne?'

Kenshin closed his eyes lying on his futon. He and Battousai were always fighting and now they were consoling each other?! What a woman can do to a guy, especially one as wonderful as Kaoru… he sighed.

'_anyway… you will have to get a few pointers on what you have to do exactly. I don't know… why not ask that friend of yours? Zanza? Yeah that's it_.

*sweat drop* Sa… Sano? Sanosuke??

_Yeah… he seems to know a little something more about women, than you… then again, anybody knows more about women than you!_

Oi!

_you have done nothing to make me think other wise_…

…

_So you go seek out Sano, ask him a thing or two, find some money! And change your clothes damn it!_

What's wrong with my gi?

¬¬' _it's pink_…

it is not pink de gozaru… it's magenta

_it's the same thing damn you!_

maa, maa… I'll wear my blue gi then, you know… the navy blue one.

_how could I forget? You still fit in it don't you? Feh! I thought I would grow a little more, but obviously, I will always be vertically challenged… I didn't have time to grow dammit! and now you are a thirty year old man_--

twenty nine de gozaru…

_Whatever!!! And I am still as short as I was when I was 15 damn you! Couldn't you grow a little more?! I mean, dammit! I'm a midget!_

*sweat drop*

_Doesn't it bug you???_

I am taller than Kaoru de gozaru… that's all that matters…

_mmm, you got a point but damn that Mibu Wolf! He is like a giant! Mmm, just like I remember him… name one enemy who has been shorter than you_.

can we stick to the point?

_fine! Oh crap! The sun is coming out and we are still right where we started! We have nothing! And it's all your fault dammit!_

Me?!

_yes you!, is there anyone else in this ridiculous mind?!_'

Kenshin frowned.

'you know this ridiculous mind is yours as well, I don't know why I even listen to you de gozaru… I could very well cut you off. This is our mind, but you are just like a resident visitor or something de gozaru yo. I run the body!

'_chill… and I know that, I'm like supposed to be a spirit or what?, I don't exist except when you are very angry and I take control… but you let me!  Ahh! Enough! This is making me go insane!!_'

Kenshin narrowed his eyes… 'making you go insane?'

'_Yes making me go insane!! What do you expect?!_

maa, maa…

_Well aren't you going to get up? you do have things to do you know_…'

Kenshin exhaled and got up resentfully, he was tired… and who wouldn't be ne? he picked up his sakabatou and slipped in by his side and under his hakama. 

'_First thing's first… go look for Zanza_…'

Kenshin sweat dropped at the thought. What could Sanosuke possibly tell him, and worse, what kind of teasing would he have to stand when he told him why he wanted this advice. He could just imagine it now…

~*°*~

"You and Jou-chan?!!!! Today?!?!? A date?!?!?"

Kenshin miserable in a corner… twiddling with his fingers and nodding…

Sanosuke going over to him and pounding him silly.

"ORO!! What was that for de gozaru ka?!"

"What took you so f*#%in' long?!?!?"

~*°*~

Kenshin sighed yet again and sulked his shoulders.

'_You know if he says that he is right… you think you could have taken a little longer?_'

Kenshin frowned. He closed the dojo gates quietly and headed towards the gangster side of town…

'_Here we go!_'

*sigh*

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N:  so? How was it?! I did this during a writers block… A very large horrible block! So if it's kinda weird… well bear with me… I may take a while to post up the next chapter… or maybe I'll post it up tomorrow… :P who knows, anywho, thank you again for reading and for your constructive comments… -^^- adios!!! Till next time!  


	3. Misunderstanding

I would to thank all of my reviewers for part one. You make me feel so special… and you make me think that maybe in some far away parallel universe I could actually be a good writer… :P thank you so much!

k&k4ever: no, I do not wish for one of my readers to explode, so I will continue as fast as I can… ^^

H.E.R.: thank you for your comments.

RL: Hmmm, it will be interesting to find out what happens between these two… er, I mean, three crazy people…

Firuze Khanume: you speak spanish!! Thank you for that reply!

J. Lija: Yay! _I am_ funny!! Thank you!!!

Shiari: er… japanese is not my birth tongue, and I have no idea what you said… -^^-' but I have a feeling it was something good… so arigatou!

Kate: Yay! Another wonderful girl who says I'm funny!! 

Crystal Okamino: as always, thank you for the great review, and I do not think you suck at spanish!! Poor poor Kenny! I just love to torture him! Just so he can say that cute 'Oro!' ^^ and I had never had anything against Battousai! Mmmm, isn't he just so… mmmmm :P yummy!! I wonder how Battousai would beat up Kenshin if they were both in a different body… ooooooh!

Gypsy-chan: I will never stop a story with such great reviewers! ^^

Lesly: Ahhhhh! You speak spanish too! ¬¬ and you write it better than me! -_-' I never did bother to put accents in… I can never remember… :P and thank you for reviewing!! 

Zosocrowe: you are right! there is far to many ways to torture Oro-chan in this fic to stop now!! Ha ha ha! I'm so mean! But I just love him! -^^-

Susan: Ha ha ha!! *diabolical laughter* of course it's gonna get spicy!! A date with Kaoru, Kenshin, and Battousai!!! Oh I can just see it now!! Poor poor Kenny!! What will Battousai make him do?!  

Continuamos!

Chapter 3 

*knock knock knock*

Sanosuke groaned. He shifted on his futon and turned his back towards the thundering noise. He had gotten very drunk last night, but hey! He right to. He had been on a lucky streak and won almost every game. And he had actually come out with more money than he started with. He thought it would be nice to celebrate. 

*knock knock*

"Sonosuke!" 

'who the hell is it at these hours? Feh!' 

"Sanosuke open the door or I'm coming in!"

Kenshin? What the hell?

That got him to wake up just a bit more. Why would Kenshin come here at these hours of the morning? Maybe something was wrong… but if something was wrong, he wouldn't be here in the first place, he would be where ever the trouble was… protecting Jou-chan. he lay back down.

Kenshin sensed from outside that he was sleeping again…

'_Damn him!_'

"Zanza!!! Open up dammit!"

That got him to open his eyes.

'Oro!! What did you do that for de gozaru ka?

_Well he wouldn't listen!_'

Sanosuke grumbled one more time before getting up and going to the door to open up.

"Damn it Kenshin! What the hell do you want?! It's to f*#%in' early!" said a very angry Sano at the door.

"Oro!!" 'The things that you get me into.'

"Sessha is sorry for waking you up so early de gozaru… demo… the matter is important." 

Sano frowned as little bubbles appeared over his head from the dizziness of having stood up too fast. He sighed and signalled for Kenshin to come in. Kenshin obeyed and entered the small hut. Sano lay back down on the futon still half asleep.

"What?" he asked

"Um… well… sessha was here… to… er… seek some advice de gozaru…"

"Advice? About what?"

Kenshin had made his way through the various sake bottles, clothes and small cups on the floor. He squatted down next to the futon and twiddled with his fingers… 

'_That's becoming a bad habit ne?_

"Um… well… you know… sessha… was… is… in… well, is in love de gozaru…"

'_man are you lame or what?!_

shush!'

This definitely got Sano's attention. He sat up and got an inch away from Kenshin's face. Then suddenly took him by the gi and started shaking him hysterically.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE GONNA F*#%IN' CHEAT ON JOU-CHAN ARE YOU?! BECAUSE GOD HELP ME IF YOU DO KENSHIN I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

"Oro!?!?!?! Iie!!! Iie!!! You don't understand de gozaru yo!!"

Sano stopped shaking him but didn't put him down.

"She's cheating on you?!?! She has a lover?!" he asked again, then started shaking him again. "KUSO!!! IT WOULD F*#%IN' SERVE YOU RIGHT! YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE WAITED A LITTLE LONGER TO TELL HER YOUR FEELINGS DAMMIT?! BUT BY GOD EVEN IF YOU ARE A BAKA I WILL MAKE SURE SHE FALLS IN LOVE WITH YOU!! THAT OTHER FILTHY BASTARD PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE HER!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!? YOU SHOULD BE WINNING HER BACK DAMN YOU!!"

"ORORORORORORO!!!!!!" if Sano shook him any harder he would fall apart part by part.

"YOU CAME TO GET MY HELP?! YOU WANT ME TO HELP YOU DRIVE THE BASTARD AWAY?! YOU DAMN GOT IT! I WILL KNOCK HIM SO HARD HE WILL NEVER WANT TO SEE JOU-CHAN AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LETS GO!!!!!!"

He grabbed Kenshin by his ponytail and ran out of his little shack. Cursing the whole way of course. Kenshin wanted to talk, but between the pain and the cussing and the weird stares people were giving them…

"JOU-CHAN!!!!!!!!" Sanosuke shouted throwing the dojo gates open. "WHERE IS THAT FILTHY BASTARD?!?!"

she was no where to be seen, probably still in bed, it was still early after all.

"If she is sleeping with him I swear I will…!" started Sano dragging Kenshin by the hair and running towards Kaoru's room.

"Dame!!!!!" was all Kenshin could say

"Don't try to stop me now!! I swear I will kill him!!!!!" he said sliding the door open. Kenshin had a feeling this would turn out very ugly…

She was beautiful… her body so fine, so smooth. Her curves were very well defined and her skin a wonderful creamy colour. She was in the middle of putting on her kimono, a red one. Fortunately she had her back to them and all they could see was her back. the kimono was already pulled up just below her waist. Thank goodness she wasn't facing them, Kenshin would have fainted. Sano had stopped very fast and hard. The scene was peculiar… Kaoru half dressed, Sano blushing his head off and Kenshin in the same state but covering his nose with a sleeve trying to clean the trickle of blood. The scene lasted about thirty seconds more before…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"ORO!!!!!!!" 

"FEH!!!!!!!"

Kaoru screaming at the top of her lungs ant Sano and Kenshin trying uselessly to lessen the sound by flattening their ears.

Yahiko came running towards Kaoru's room totally panicked. He skidded to a stop as her doors burst open along with Sanosuke and Kenshin. She was out in a flash and on top of them with her magically appeared bokken and beating the living daylights out of the poor men. He noticed she didn't have an obi… she was saying some very, er… colorful words at the men and she never stop beating them of course. When she was done, about 20 minutes later, they were unrecognisable… Yahiko winced…

At 7:30am, Kaoru was helping them with the bandages, cursing all along of course.

"What gave you the right to go barging into my room anyway??" 

"Well, Jou-chan, we were worried that you slept with the bastard…"

"Bastard?! What bastard?! I only love Kenshin! and Sanosuke, Kenshin was with you as I can see! And I would never think of sleeping with him before getting married! Mou this was supposed to be our first date! The baka finally asked me out and you drag him in here because you think I'm cheating on him?! "

Sano was shocked. Number one, Kaoru had finally said that she loved Kenshin, two Kenshin did nothing but smile when he heard this, and three Kenshin had a date with her today. 'When the hell did all of this happen?!' 

"When did the hell did all of this happen? Busu and Kenshin?! … it was about time… if you ask me… " said Yahiko behind them

'_Dammit! Even the gaki pokes fun at you!_'

"Did Battousai take over for a while and finally have the courage to say it?" he continued

'_But not of me!!!!!!! __HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!_'

Careful Battousai, your ego is showing…

_Touchy touchy… tsk, tsk, tsk…_

*glare* ¬¬

_Hey! Don't glare! That's my thing!_' 

Sano was fidgeting.

"Sanosuke, what's wrong with you?" asked Kaoru.

He grabbed Kenshin by his gi, leaving all the bandages behind. When they were out of the room he slammed Kenshin against the wall.

"You needed advice from me? About women…? to go out with Jou-chan?" he asked smiling evilly… 

Kenshin sweat dropped and nodded. Sano smiled his Zanza smile. 

"Jou-chan! Kenshin and I need to have a little talk… we will be back in a few hours, before lunch…" he said glaring at Kenshin and smiling that with that horrible grin.

Kenshin's eyes bulged and he sweat some more… Sano popped his fingers outward and put a hand over Kenshin's shoulder…

"Oro!"

"Ahhhh women! Where to start?"     

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: Ok… as you can see I am still in this writers block, but vacations start next wednesday, so I get my best ideas without school in the way, besides… I am, in exams… mmmm tomorrow I have Logic and Literature… -_-' anyway, thank you for your reviews, I will thank my part 2 reviewers on my next chapter… :P (gracias a todos ustedes que me dejaron sus comentarios en español, se los agradezco… ¬¬ en realidad nada mas fueron como 3… pero no importa! Arigatou de todos modos! )  be patient onegai!


	4. Advice

Joy! All these great reviews!! I really want to thank you all! ^^

Nc: thank you for the tip ^_~ I will!!

Hotaru: thank you for liking the fic! I will  definitely keep going! 

K&k4ever: I'm so happy your happy!

Koneko dono: T-T *sob* siiiiii! I'm sorry I took so long in posting up a chapter!! Demo… exámenes, maestros tontos, tarea!! Ahhhhhhh!!! tu eres Lesly!?!?!?! You are the famous Lesly who always reviewed my fics but never left anything not even a mail!?!?!?! AAAAAAAhhhhh! Que emoción!!! yo ya he leído tu fic… bueno uno en español! Y me encanto!!!! Muchas gracias por tu feedback!!!!

Hana Himura: l loved your fic!!! I read it and wow! I can't believe you think mine is cool!! Thank you!

Kate: ooooh Kenshin's mind… I don't know… I decided to make it like mine in this story… that is, insane!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!

Crystal Okamino: Yes it gets very confusing for me too, Kenshin… Battousai… Rurouni… ahhhhh! All of them so fine ne? mmmm :P yummy! no no nonononono! He is for Kaoru *cry* but they look so kawaii together ne? and yes, writers block can make people do very strange things… example A: chapter 2, example B: chapter three… mmmmm, ok, vacations are almost here!! I can't wait! Demo… I'm going to miss my inspiration… v_v *sniffle* my little Miguel-kun. *cry* I'll shut up now!

Zosocrowe: don't you just hate writers block?! Terrible! And thank you for reviewing my story! It really flatters me that an author as good as you thinks I'm actually funny! *joy!*

ErisianPriest: mmmm, I have never denied that Battousai-sama is cool or sexy! I just love him and he had to be in this fic!!

Collen: hmmm, if Kenshin and Battousai had anymore interaction… Battousai would have killed our poor little Oro-chan a long while back! and heaven knows nobody wants that!!!!! 

Susan: Sorry I made you wait!!! Gomen nasai!!!!! But I just love to torture Kenny! Having to deal with himself… mmm, can't imagine it! ¬¬' 

Jt: yay! You suggest my idea was actually a good one?! Joy!!! Arigatou!!  

Chapter 3 

Mika Mar: Thank you for taking time to review!!

RL: i kinda forgot what you reviewed *sweatdrop* but I thank you anyway, and next time I will remember!!! Gomen!!

Crystal Okamino: oooooh! The trouble I put Kenny into!!! I just love him so much!!! And Battousai too! Ooooh! The variety of Kenshin! Which do you prefer? Cute or Sexy? ^^ ooooh it doesn't matter! Either one is good! And I am sure as hell going to make sure this date is very, er… spicy? He he he! Who knows when the date is actually going to happen but! I swear I have never done a fic with this much… control over itself! I am just like the body for the fic to write itself! I had no clue I would be on chapter 4 and the date was still well, not so close to happening! I am going to post it, but I don't know when… :P

K&k4ever: yay! Do you really think I am a good writer?! ^^

Lesly: yet again I find it hard to believe that you are "La Legendaria Lesly"! Oye! Triple L! ¬¬' me callo pues! Yo soy quien debería darte las gracias por tu er... como se dice en español? Vale ma…!!!! Review! Arigatou!! PD: Battousai es genial no?! mmmmm, delicioso!! :P

Firuze Khanume: oy! Si, efectivamente si soy latina, pero me da la impresión que usted es del sur verdad? Yo soy de México! Me di cuenta por su forma de escribir... nosotros los mexicanos somos mas, como diré... mensos? Je je je... bueno no importa! Me da mucho gusto que le guste, (valga la redundancia) mi fic! Y creo que ya he oído hablar de usted! Pero no me acuerdo muy bien, de todos modos no me importa que edad tenga usted! Mientras sea fanática de K&K yo la admirare!!!! Gracias!!!

J. Liha: yay! Yet another wonderful human being who maybe had too much sugar and thinks i'm funny! Arigatou!!

Zosocrowe: you think my story is good?! And you laugh!!! No no nono!!! I should be the one who thinks your story is good! Because you actually have some talent!!!!!!! Thank you so much!!!!! As always!!!!

Susan: thank you for the wish of good luck… may the Gods hear you! But I tell you I never had a fic I didn't control at least a little, this one has a mind of it's own! I had no idea myself Sano was even going to be in this fic! And better yet, how did Sano jump to the conclusion that Kaoru was cheating on Kenshin from Kenshin telling Sano that he loved someone?!?! Who knows!!!!! Cuz I sure don't!!

Kate: exams? Where they created for the sole purpose to waste time studying and to get us students all stressed out?! Makes you wonder… why does school always interfere with life ne? ^^ good luck to you too!

All right!! **Chapter 4** AL FIN!!!  ¬¬°

"Oro!! are you sure de gozaru ka?" 

"Of course I'm sure! Trust me! Women love catch phrases!!" Said a very secure Sanosuke.

´_Listen to the guy! He knows these things_!

Oro! Demo… hot mama??!! Where the hell did he get these words? Referring to Kaoru-dono as a hot mama?! What is he insinuating?!

_One, why do you keep calling Nena, Kaoru-dono? And two, are you really that naive? Don't you get it? *sigh* forget it I am going explain it to you now! Why don't you pay attention_?'

"Kenshin are you paying attention?" Asked Sanosuke bending down to the rurouni's eyes level.

"Hai!" Kenshin said quickly… Sanosuke went on…

What is nena?

_Oh that… *blush* just a nick name I invented for Kaoru… er… yeah…_

Why Nena? What does it mean de gozaru ka?

_just listen to Zanza! He is talking to you, you know_!'

"Kenshin! I am freakin' talking to you, you know!" 

"Gomen nasai de gozaru yo! Sessha will pay attention now!" he said apologising to Sano.

"You were the one who came to me looking for advice and you don't even listen to me?! Do you want to know or what?!"

"Sessha apologises again Sano, demo…  I am a bit nervous… you understand ne?" 

'You heard him! Shut up!

_Oi_!!

Well I can't listen to you and him at the same time!' 

Sanosuke smiled crooked and gave Kenshin a look.

"Ohhhhhh! You want to discuss the details of the _late night date_ huh?" he smiled evilly at Kenshin while his eyes were bulging. 

'_What the…_?!?!?

Ororororo?!?!?!?

_I am so not discussing that with him!! That is very intimate! Besides! I am not that ignorant!! Who the hell does he think I am?!? You!?!?!? No!!!!! I know very well where to move around and where not to go_!!!

ORORORORORORO!!!!!' 

"Sanosuke, not to offend but what happens on this date is part of our privacy. And especially things like that de gozaru…" Kenshin said as politely as he could manage with Battousai having a fit inside his head.

"Chill… I was just kidding Kenshin, I mean even if you are a baka, you are still a man…" Sanosuke started.

"Comes with the territory…" said a female voice beside them.

Sanosuke and Kenshin turned a little startled that someone had heard them and at the remark she had made.

"I should have known it was the fox…"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Megumi-dono…"

"Ohayou Ken-san."

"What are you doing here foxy lady? It's a little early don't you think?" said Sanosuke to her

"Good morning to you too rooster head. And I am here because I happen to work here… you know when you want to work you usually go to the place where it is… I don't know, just some strange custom I picked off from someone…" she said sarcastically to Sano.

Sano and Kenshin looked around and, yes, effectively they where at the clinic, Sano had been leading the way… maybe he had done it subconsciously … 

'_Yeah right! subconscious my ass!_

Not likely de gozaru yo'

maybe not…  

"The question is, what are you two doing here so early?" Megumi asked them

"he he he! Kenshin here has a date with Jou-chan, and he wanted a few pointers on women…" said Sanosuke pointing a finger at the blushing red head. 

Megumi's eyes bulged, Sano smirked and Kenshin twiddled his fingers.

'_Will you stop twiddling your goddamn fingers_?!

I can't help it de gozaru…'

Megumi starred for a few more seconds then smiled as well.

"It was about time… do you think you took long enough? I thought Yahiko and Tsubame would act faster than you and Tanuki."

" 'That's what I told him.' " said Battousai and Sano at the same time.

Kenshin sweat dropped. Was this some sort of secret and evil conspiracy on him or what? Megumi sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"You know Ken-san, you have done some pretty stupid things in your days… demo… ask Sanosuke on tips about women?? I didn't think you were that baka." Said Megumi to Kenshin

"Oi! What are you getting at Kitsune-onna?" answered Sanosuke.

"I am not getting at anything, I already know that you know next to nothing about women. What could you have possibly told him? to pick her up with catch phrases?"

"What's wrong with catch phrases? It's not like we're insulting women when we say them. I think it flatters them." Stated Sanosuke trying to defend himself.

"You think wrong, as I have always said. Pick up lines do nothing but angry women! How many women do you know you have picked up with those lines…?" 

Sanosuke started to say something but Megumi interrupted him again.

"Who are not prostitutes…"

Sano backed down. Megumi smiled at his defeat and turned to Kenshin. 

"So, when is the disaster going to happen huh?"

"Oro!! Megumi-dono! Sessha is nervous enough as it is, onegai…" pleaded Kenshin

"All right I'm sorry. The only reason this date would be a disaster is if you followed the rooster head's advice. You will do just fine. Trust me Ken. Just be yourself. It's all that Kaoru would want. Besides, you might not know it, but you have certain affects with women. So let things be. She is so worked up about you there would be no way to displease her."

'Uh oh! Down Battousai!!!!! Don't get worked up or your ego will smother me to death!!

_Did you hear that?!?!?!? Women have certain effects with me!!!!!! In other words I turn them on!!! __Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! __Kaoru is crazy for me!!!!! Megumi just said I have her rapped around my finger!!!!!!_

I bet more that it's the other way around…

_*blush*_'

"When is the date again? You never did tell me." Asked Megumi again

"Tell him genius… when is the date? The baka asked her out yesterday…"

Megumi giggled. "so what? It's not like it's today ne?"

Sano eyed a blushing Kenshin. Megumi starred at him in disbelief. She rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. 

"You did at least make plans didn't you?"

Kenshin hid his face more and shook his head. 

"Jeez Ken-san! I have to go find Tanuki and Tae,"

"Weren't you going to work?" asked Sanosuke

"Oh this is a special occasion! Besides, Dr. Genzai can handle it. Ja—oh! Ken, before I go, tell me, what is your favorite colour?"

"Pink…" Sano answered for him.

Kenshin and Megumi eyed him and he smiled. Megumi looked back at Kenshin and waited. The rurouni looked from side to side and brought his hand to his head. After more waiting he shrugged. Megumi's shoulders fell and she tried again.

"Well, what are you going to wear?"

"A dark blue gi…" he answered her.

"Wow! You have something else besides what you wear everyday? Why don't you ever use it? Anything would look more man like than the pink gi." Sano stated.

"look who's talking." Said Megumi to him. "Anyway, thanks Ken-san that's all I needed to know. Ja ne."

"Megumi-dono? Where do you think Kaoru would like to go?" Kenshin said to Megumi's back.

She stopped and stayed like that for a minute. Then she turned and walked over to Kenshin whispering something in his ear. Kenshin seemed a bit surprised at first, but then he nodded and smiled. 

'It seems like a nice idea…

_Heeeeeey! I never would have thought of that! Good idea! But, do you think she will like it?_

Of course she will!'

With that Megumi said good bye, again and finally left the two men. Sano turned to Kenshin and smiled.

"Well I guess you won't be needing my services anymore." 

"umm… actually Sano… there is a favor I need de gozaru…"

"Ok… I'll do it… if I can what do you need?"

"Promise you won't get mad? I'm sure you can do it… but whether you want to or not…"

"Come on Kenshin!! If it'll get you and Jou-chan together faster, I'll do it. You know everyone at the dojo wanted you two to finally get together, just shoot…"

Kenshin sighed and signalled Sano to bend down to his level. *whisper*

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

 A/N: ooooh, what could it be? Ok ok, it's not that big a deal but still. I hope you don't mind I take up so much space with all the thank you's but I really like to do it. Anyway, Nena as some of you already know is a spanish word (¬¬' don't ask me where Battousai learned spanish…) it means doll, or little lady, I guess you could say it's like the spanish version of Jou-chan, or well you get the idea! Anyway, please forgive me for taking so long, but from now on I'll write everyday and the chapters will take less time. Posting them up I mean… that is If my mom doesn't make me do chores and stuff… A/n…too long… bye. 


	5. Preparations

Hi every one!!! I thought it would be best if I save the thank you's until the end…. ¬¬ cuz then I forget some people… anyway sorry for the delay of this chapter, I'm really busy these holidays and well, I am still sick ¬¬' *sniff* I am going on vacations and won't be able to update… I'll write, but on paper cuz my grandmother doesn't have a computer, and we're not exactly millionars so I don't have a laptop… -_-' I'll be back January 3… but maybe by some miracle I will sneak out and find an internet Café before that date!!! Enough talk…  

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5**

"Ohayou Tsubame. Is Tae here?" asked Megumi stepping into the Akabeko

"Ohayou Megumi-san. Yes Tae is in the back. she went for some water." Answered the girl.

"Arigatou." Said Megumi swiftly passing herself to the back of the restaurant. 

Tsubame was a bit curios. Megumi had never come to search Tae. Maybe something was wrong. She wondered if Yahiko and Kaoru were ok. Some one called her to a table and she went to attend him. After she was done, she saw Megumi emerge from the back door with a smile on her face. Right after her was Tae with some water and also a smile. She signalled for the girl to come.

"Tsubame, we have a lot of work to do…"

~*°*~

"Tanuki!!" shouted Megumi at the dojo's front door. 

It was kind of late. She wondered if Tae could do what she had asked before dinner. Megumi had gone back to her house and picked up a thing or two. It was Yahiko who came to the door. Something was different about him. 

"where is your shinai?" Megumi asked realising.

"Busu is in no state to practice with me today. She has been in her room all day, except for when she came out this morning to smack Sanosuke and Kenshin. Did you hear? Kenshin finally asked her out. And now of course she is all nervous and stuff." Explained Yahiko leading the way to Kaoru's room.

"I suspected as much…" smiled Megumi. 

From outside the door you could hear desperate screams that seemed to say things like: "Since when do I have this horrible kimono?! No! he'll never like that!! What time is it?! What am I going to wear?! Where are my ribbons?!" 

Megumi slid the door open to find a very frantic Kaoru digging threw all her kimonos which were now all on the floor. She was still in a yukata. Her hair was a bit damp. Megumi guessed she had just taken a bath.

"Need help?" offered Megumi

Kaoru just barely seemed to notice her. She stopped her search and stood to face her, trying to gain her composure again. But failed.

"Megumi!!!!!!! You have to help me!!!!!!!!" she said throwing herself on the doctor and spilling tears all over the place. 

"Relax Tanuki, that's what I came here for. I already heard what happened." 

"Sou desu ka?" Kaoru asked smiling and blushing… "It took him long enough ne?"

"Yes, and I had a slight feeling that you would like this, so I came over to help. Here take this"

Megumi whipped out a gigantic sack from nowhere with who knows what in it and dumped on top of Kaoru. 

"Ahhhhh!!" she shouted as something sharp pressed against her back. 

Megumi climbed to the top of the bag and unmade the ribbon that was tying it, splattering everything on top of Kaoru. 

"Mou!! Get me out of here!! I can't breath!!" she screamed under the cloth 

Megumi did as she was told and got Kaoru out. 

"What is all this?!" asked Yahiko who was still by the door

"Oh you'll see…" answered Megumi. To Kaoru "You sit there," to Yahiko "you go get water, now lets get started!"

Kaoru suddenly felt quite nervous.

~*°*~

"Itai!!!! That hurts!!"

"No one said Beauty was easy."

"What are you doing anyway?!"

"You'll like it!"

"But I don't even know what it is!!"

"Just shut up and hold still! Or it's gonna be all crooked!"

"What will be crooked?!"

"Your hair dammit!!"

"But it hurts!!!!"

~*°*~

"Ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, ohhhh!"

"Don't move!!! I'm almost done! No no no no! don't cry!!

"But it tickles!!" 

"fight it! Blow some air into your eye!! There!!"

"Finally!"

"Now the other eye."

"Mou!!!"

~*°*~

"Will this hurt?"

"naw!!!! It's just like a little pinch! Hold still…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Kaoru!!! Quit running around like an idiot!!!"

"Then get those tweezers away from me!!!!!"

"It won't hurt!!!… that much!"

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!" 

"Oh come on!!! It's just three or four stray hairs!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"     

~*°*~

#%& Several hours later &%#

"Yahiko!!" yelled Megumi

"What?"

"Get in here!! We need a man's opinion!!"

Yahiko frowned. He was scared! He didn't want to go! Kaoru had been screaming her lungs off all day! What if it was a trick to capture him. He sighed and made his way to Kaoru's room. When he slid the door open he almost fell back.

He didn't really see the need to get Kaoru all stuffed with makeup. After Megumi had sent him to get the water, they had started planning things. He was a bit curious at first but when the screaming started he found sudden interest in the kitchen's hygiene. 

He hadn't seem Kenshin all day. But when he passed Kaoru's room on a streak of silence he over heard Megumi say that he would come later.  

"Bu--, busu?!" he asked. Then stopped, as soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted saying them.

He thought she would look different, but she didn't. with all the screaming and complaining, he thought Megumi was turning her into those actor women you see at the festivals. But… she wasn't her eyes seemed darker and they looked finer, the eyelashes seemed to go up to her eyebrows which were now even thinner than before. Her hair was loosely atop her head with a few strand coming out here and there. Her lips were this very soft colour of pink, petite looking.  

"Well don't just stand there! Say something, she's waiting." Megumi said to Yahiko

"um… well, you… look nice Kaoru…" he said. He just couldn't bring himself to call her busu. He would be lying.

"If makeup has this effect on Yahiko, how would it work on Kenshin?" giggled Megumi.

Kaoru and Yahiko blushed. Megumi excused Yahiko and he went back in the yard to keep practising. 'the big date…' he said to himself 'it was about freakin time if you ask me. Kenshin had better take good care of her or else he's gonna have to answer to me, and possibly Sano. He will, I'm sure he's the right one for busu.' A big goofy grin appeared on his face imagining Kenshin and Kaoru with a litter of kids, Kaoru yelling above the children's screams and Kenshin chasing after them yelling "Orororororororo" he giggled

"What's so funny Yahiko?" asked a voice behind him

"Nothing… just, nothing. Say, where is Kenshin, wasn't he with you?" he asked the ex-gangster. 

"Yeah he's here, didn't you hear him come in? he came in here yelling doing that oro thing." said Sanosuke

"Nope… but why did you take so long? The sun is going down you know."

"Guy stuff, you'll understand when you grow up."

Yahiko frowned. That seemed to be peoples favorite expression when they weren't in the mood to explain something. 

"So is he here to pick up busu?" asked Yahiko 

"Well sort of, he's been very busy all day and I was just on my way to the dojo so I thought I would stick around and see what happens, besides he asked me for something and I had to go back to my apartment and get it."

"he asked you for something? What a change."

"Yeah well I do owe it to him."

"And what did he ask you for?"

"He wanted *whisper*"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!! FROM YOU?!?!?!?! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

"What's so god damn funny about it?!" 

"SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!" came the voice of a very desperate rurouni. 

Yahiko looked to Sano and Sano to Yahiko. 

"I take it he needs help…" said Sanosuke

Both men took off. They slid the door open to his room and stayed put for about 3 seconds. After that. 

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY DE GOZARU!!!!"

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: ^^ eh he he he he… I'm so evil, wait till you see what Sano and Yahiko are laughing about. And that thing that Kenshin asked of Sano, it's not that big a deal, just, odd coming from Sano… and all you girls, know what I'm talking about when they say BEAUTY HURTS!!! but let's just say it's sometimes worth it… to get the guys drooling and all ne? ^_~ … anyway I'll see if I can write again when I get back because I have semestral exams the first week of school. ¬¬'  crud, so anyway thank you all for the reviews and for putting up with me!!! Happy Holidays!!!! 

Bao.


	6. Mistakes

A/N: ok, ok, I know I left a teeny weenie cliff hanger, but I'm back now, and the torture continues, It's really not that big a deal… *runs away from flying fruits*

**Chapter 6**

The scene was indeed to die for. There in the center of the room was Kenshin. God knows how but he had some how managed to get his head through the leg opening of his hakama. The other leg opening seemed to be strangling his neck. Both of his legs were in the same sleeve of his gi, and it was pulled up all the way to his waist. Not to mention he had pulled his hair down and due to the static of trying to fight with his clothes he looked like an exited porcupine. Meanwhile the hysterically insane laugher of Sano and Yahiko was getting Battousai very pissed.

'_Damn it!  Why don't you pay attention when you dress yourself?!_

Ororororororo!!!!! They won't stop laughing!!!!!

_and why the fu*# would that be?!?!?_'

"What's going on over there?" Megumi asked Kaoru

"I don't know. Was that Kenshin yelling?" she asked 

"I think so. And for Kenshin to yell, some thing has to be up. I think I'll go check on your baka rurouni." She said leaving a blushing Kaoru behind her.

"_MY_ baka rurouni?!"

"Ken-san are you al--- … *blink*…………… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!"

Megumi joined in the laughing bin after taking one look at Kenshin.

"Megumi-dono!!!" whined Kenshin

Megumi did no stop laughing. Yahiko and Sano were already on the ground clutching their stomachs. 

"You know I didn't ask for you to come here just so you could entertain yourselves and laugh at me de gozaru yo!!" yelled Kenshin, Battousai on the verge of exploding. 

Like he expected, that stopped no one. 

"Kenshin? Is everything ok in there?" said a concerned voice from outside

'_PANIC!!!! FEAR!!!!! DISAPPEAR!!!! HIDE!!!!! LEAVE!!!! EVACUATE!!!!! MOVE!!!! GO!!!!_

ORORORORORORORORORO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!?!?!?!??!?' 

Everybody in the room stopped laughing, temporarily at least. 

"It's busu!"

"Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!"

"She can't see Ken-san like this!"

"Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!"

"What is Jou-chan doing here anyway?!"

"Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me! Hide me!"

"Guys, I'm coming in!" announced Kaoru

everybody's eyes bulged. 

"ORORORORORORORO!!!!!!!!!!"

"KUSO!!!!!"

"SHIT!!!!"

"BUSU NO!"

Without thinking Kenshin jumped onto Sano's back and clung to him like a baby Koala to his mother. 

"Dammit Kenshin!" was all Sano said before

The door slid open and in stepped a very curios Kaoru. Everyone formed a small line and stood as strait as they possibly could with sweat drops and fake smiles on their faces. Kaoru looked them over and then eyed the room. 

"What's going on? Is everything all right? where is Kenshin?" she asked

"Nothing's going on." Responded Yahiko

"Everything is all right" answered Megumi

Everybody looked to Sano, he sweat dropped. 

"Wow! you look nice Jou-chan" he said to Kaoru. She eyed him.

"What?" he asked Kaoru 

Kaoru said nothing. She simply looked behind him. Sano stepped out of the way. Kenshin sweat dropped. Kaoru studied the back wall closely. Then turned to Sano again. 

"I know you're hiding something…" she said to him

Both Sano and Kenshin sweat dropped. Yahiko giggled. Kaoru was on him in a flash.

"You know where he is don't you?!" 

"Ahhhh! No! jeez!" he said in self defence.

Meanwhile Kenshin's legs were slipping due to the fact that they where held together very tightly. 

"Kuso stop twitching!" Sano whispered

Kaoru whipped herself over to Sano and pinned him against the wall.

'_AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ITAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!_

ORORORORORO!!! THE PAIN!!!!

"Where is he Sagara Sanosuke?!" 

"Tanuki! You are going to ruin your hair! Look what you did to it already! Here let's go fix it!" she said yanking Kaoru out of the room.

"but…!" she protested as Megumi led her down the hall way

When they were at a safe distance Yahiko began to laugh once more and Sano sighed of relief. Kenshin on the other hand dropped to the floor in a heap of clothes, hair and bruises. 

"Woah! Kenshin! Are you still alive?" asked Sano going to pick him up. He grabbed the rurouni by one hand and examined him. He giggled but held in the laugh. 

With the help of the ever laughing Yahiko. Sano and him managed to free Kenshin from himself again. This time he and Yahiko supervised Kenshin while dressing up. 

"Feh Kenshin! What were you thinking about?!"

Kenshin blushed at his earlier thoughts. About the, ehem, after date as Sano had called it.

"Kenshin! The arm goes in the sleeve." warned Yahiko. 

He snapped back into reality and did as he was told.

"Well I don't really blame you for being so baka tonight. Jou-chan really looks good. Just try not to do anything too stupid and you'll be fine."

Kenshin sighed. He hoped this night would be a good one. God knows he was bound to mess up, but he hoped Kaoru would be patient. Kaoru. What would she look like. He had to admit that when Sano said she looked good, back when he was still strapped to his back, he had an unbelievable urge to sneak her a peek. 

"Are you going to wear your hair like that?" asked Yahiko

Kenshin looked up at his still tangled bangs. He ran his fingers through it once or twice and untangled it. The good thing about having strait hair. Then he tied it at his nape. 

"Why don't you go with something different this time?" asked Sano "You know, Jou-chan fixed herself up pretty good. Why don't you?"

"What else can I do with it? Besides, it's just hair de gozaru."

"Here, let me help." Said Sano.

'_Why do I not like this?_'       

Sanosuke took the tie from Kenshin hair and set it aside. Then he gathered all of his hair again and began to pull, hard.

"Itai!!!!!! Sanosuke I still would like my hair on my head you know." 

"Shut up and hold still." He answered

"Ahhhhhhh! What are you trying to do? Rip my head off de gozaru ka?!"

"Damn it Kenshin I told you to hold still!"

"Well how would you like it if someone were trying to decapitate you?!"

"Kuso! Damn! Shit! *#&%$~|°!!!!!"

"ORO! Sanosuke!!!!!"

"There!!! Finished!" he said satisfied with his work

actually the job Sano had done was ok. Even though Kenshin's head was throbbing. He felt the monstrously tight ponytail on his head. It was up high.

'_he he he, reminds me of the old days_'

"Well it doesn't look horrible." Noted Yahiko.

"I did a good job." Said Sano eyeing his creation.

"yeah, um, arigatou… I think." 

"Ken-san, it's seven o clock." Said Megumi from outside his door.

Adrenaline rushed through him all over again. It was time, she was ready, he was ready. Wait, no! he wasn't ready! 

'_yes you are! You have to do this! You have gone this far now come on!_

demo…

_What?! Get out that door and go get your woman!_

Oro!? Kaoru is no one's belonging.

*¬¬* _go out the door baka_'

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: I have stuff to say… but I forgot what it is… @_@ and I haven't eaten in 3 hours… that's a lot for me ya know. Mmmm, I smell rice! Oh and thank's to Crystal Okamino… this is a special thanks… ^^ she know why. I kept my promise and updated!!  


	7. Walking

Ok, somebody finally guessed what Kenshin wanted from Sano… and it's not that big a deal! Really I had no intention of getting everybody so worked up about it! Really! Gomen! Anyway, your gonna kill me when you know. And congratulations Hotaru–san, you guessed! Here goes.

****

****

**Chapter 7**

"Well… go get her Kenshin." said Sanosuke to the nervous man in front of him. 

Kenshin nodded and took a deep breath. 

"You better take good care of her, and like I said don't do anything stupid." Sano advised him.

Kenshin smiled and made his way to the door. Then stopped.

"Sanosuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that favor I asked of you in the morning?"

Sanosuke's eye twitched.

"You do have it don't you?" asked Kenshin

"Yes I have it. But I'll let you know you owe me big because of this! And I only did it for Jou-chan! So she had better come back happy from this date! And you had better---!"

"Sanosuke…" Kenshin interrupted holding out his hand.

Sanosuke's eye twitched again but he sighed in resignation. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some yen. Never in his life had he lend anybody some money. But he loved Jou-chan like a sister and she deserved this. Besides, it was kind of a little pay back for all the money she had lent him in the past two years. Kenshin smiled at his friend and reached out to take the money, which Sanosuke held onto firmly. 

"Sanosuke…"

He growled and let go of the money. Kenshin gave him his best smile and exited the room, leaving a very surprised Yahiko and a very miserable Sano.   

"Kaoru will be out in a second." Megumi said to Kenshin 

"Arigatou Megumi-dono."

Kenshin waited not so patiently outside her room. He could hear slight whispering from inside.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'm so nervous! What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do?"

"relax Tanuki, just pretend your strolling through the market with him like everyday."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well hurry up! He's already waiting for you outside."

"He's there already?!"

"Yes! Now get out there and make me proud! Give that baka rurouni something to smile about! … if you know what I mean…"

"Mou! Megumi!"

'_hmmmmm, I like that idea_…

oro!'

Kenshin lifted his head when he saw the door slide open. His eyes danced at the sight of her. She was like a goddess. The simple hair and make up, the sweet look on her face. The lovely deep purple kimono decorated with silver lining at the bottom and matching sakura petals close to the edges.  

'_woah!!!! Is she real?!_'

there was a very odd silence between them. Kaoru was just in the same state as Kenshin, she had never seen him like this before. The blue gi he was wearing made his hair look even more intense, he looked hot! 

'_Say something you moron! You've been staring at her for like 3 minutes!_

orororo! What do I say! I can't speak damn you! Nothing will work in my body! I can barely breath!

_the reason is right in front of you, you know…_

Help!

"Kaoru… you look very…" Kenshin started

'_hot? Sexy? Provocative? Desiring?_' Battousai offered.

*sweat drop*'

"You look beautiful de gozaru yo…" he managed to finish off.

'_that'll do I guess…_

Blushing of course, Kaoru suddenly found her feet very interesting. 

"Arigatou Kenshin, you look very nice too."

"So are you two just going to drool at each other all night or are you actually going to have dinner?" Said Sanosuke stepping into the scene.

Yahiko snickered at the matching red couple…

"Sanosuke's right, off you go now." Said Megumi shooing them off.

'_help her you moron!_'

Kenshin did as he was told and extended his hand over to Kaoru to help her to the ground level. He was surprised to feel her hand was just as cold as his. Well at least he wasn't alone in being nervous. Kenshin opened the dojo gate so she could step out. When he himself got out he heard Megumi say something like "kawaii" which of course made him blush.

"Where will we be going Kenshin?" asked Kaoru

"It's a surprise de gozaru. I hope you don't mind walking." He said and waited for her reply.

"Not at all, it's a warm, lovely night." She said looking at the stars

"Just like you…" 

'Mou!' Kaoru thought to herself her face turning crimson. 

'_smoooooooth! Didn't know you had it in you!_

that was dumb! I wish I hadn't said that!

_what the hell are you talking about! That's the smartest thing you've done all day! Look look! You even got her to blush!_

I got myself to blush…!

_What are you going to do now?_

what do you mean de gozaru ka?

_I told you before. This date is not going to finish without physical contact!_

Oro!!

_We'll take one step at a time, first the basics… hold her hand._

but… but… *blush*'

"Kenshin are you ok?" Kaoru asked looking back at him 

"huh? What? Oh um, hai de gozaru. Er, why do you ask?"

"Well your face just got red suddenly." She said 

"Oh… uh… I'm fine Kaoru… I just… I'm fine." He stuttered 

Kaoru looked him over again, but shrugged it off. Kenshin sighed.

'_moron…_

well I couldn't help it!

_anyway… what are you waiting for?_

to do what?

_to hold her hand you baka!_

but I can't just reach down and grab her hand. I need something to happen…

_like what?_

you know, she trips and I catch her or something.

_oh, well that can be arranged, don't you know a rougher route to 'The Place'?_

well sort of… in the next street to the left, actually it's a short cut but the street is terrible… full of bumps and holes.

_well then what are you waiting for?!_

ok, ok, che!'

"This way Kaoru." Said Kenshin signalling to the left. She nodded and followed 

'_ok, now you have to be ready for when she falls so stay attent to her every movement._

ok.

_don't get distracted with anything, just focus on her body._

ok

_let her get a little bit in front of you so you can see better_

all right! jeez! I know how to do this I'm not that baka you know! After all--

_BAKA!!!_

Kaoru tripped with a hole she had not seem. But caught herself with her other foot just in time. 

"Mou! What a terrible road." She said to Kenshin. He smiled nervously and nodded.

'_Baka! Baka! Baka baka!!! "I know how to do this you know! I'm not that baka you know!"_

well I was arguing with you! How could you expect me to pay attention?!

_baka, baka baka_…

well then shut up and let me pay attention!

Kenshin concentrated everything he had in Kaoru's slim figure. Closing out the world around him. 

_Don't loose her movement, Pay attention. Concentrate_…

he waited. The bad thing about closing out your world completely is that…

"ORO!!!!!"

"Kenshin!"

Kaoru extended her hand in an effort to catch the rurouni before he hit the ground. He reached for it and held it. But instead of Kaoru pulling Kenshin up, he pulled her down. They landed on the floor with and uff. Kenshin hitting the floor first and Kaoru on top of him. Nothing would have happened to Kaoru if Kenshin hadn't lifted his head to see if she was ok. Their foreheads connected with a konk noise.

"Itai…" whined Kaoru bringing her right hand up to the growing bump.

"Orororo! Gomen nasai de gozaru Kaoru!!!! Sessha did not mean to hurt you de gozaru!!! Daijoubu?" he asked worriedly.

Kaoru lay her head over his chest and Kenshin could feel a slight shake coming from her body. He gasped and put his hand over her shoulder to see what was wrong. 

_You moron! You got her to start crying!!! Are you happy?!_'

Kenshin panicked. Oh God this was just awful!

"Kaoru?" he asked cautiously

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" laughed Kaoru lifting up her head. 

"ORO?!" 

Kaoru could not stop laughing. Her whole body shook from head to toe. And tears came out of her eyes. She set her head against Kenshin's chest again not being able to hold herself up. Kenshin also began to giggle, then he too started to laugh. His nerves and the previous situation had him laughing as hard as Kaoru in no time. 

The people passing by tried to get as far away from the strange, crazy, hysterical (etc.) couple as they could. Finally both exhausted they stood, well lay, one on top of the other giggling occasionally.  

"I think we should get up now." Said a smiling Kaoru, sprawled all over Kenshin now. And speaking between breaths.  

"Hai…" Kenshin said in the same state. 

For a while nobody moved. The truth was, they were both very comfortable the way they were. But eventually Kenshin stood up picking Kaoru up with him. On their feet again the looked at each other with the same warm smile. Kaoru giggled one last time before beginning to walk again. Something tugged on Kenshin's left hand and something on Kaoru's right pulled her back. Both looking down, found their hands had never separated since they fell. Not knowing what to do for a moment they both looked up at each other again, looking for the reaction of one another. Kenshin was the first to smile, walking up to Kaoru and pulling her along the road. She smiled back at him and walked by his side.

"Mou, Kenshin?"

"Hai?

"You still haven't told me where we are going."

"I told you, it's a surprise, be patient Kaoru, we're almost there…"

to which she answered with a smile "Mou…" 

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: ok, this was written in a fit of hyperness cuz it's my first day of school and I missed my friends and my inspiration and stuff… too bad we had exams… -_-' anyway I hoped you liked it! And The Place… well just wait, I won't be long in posting the next chapter… ^^ 


	8. Almost

Otay, there is a very confusing scene here so I hope you get it! And the place, well here in FF.net I guess we RK authors have named the river as K&K's favorite spot, well… THAT'S NOT WHERE THEY'RE GOING!!! ¬¬ at least not yet… 

****

**Chapter 8**

Kaoru toyed with a stray hair that had fallen during all the action back at the bad road. 

"Are we almost there Kenshin?" she asked him

"Hai, just around this corner and you'll see" 

"Well let's hurry up then!" she said her eyes lighting up and a wonderful smile decorating her face.

She pulled Kenshin hurrying along the empty street. She didn't know what it was but something about this neighbourhood made her feel giddy. She somehow remembered it. There was something familiar in it. Increasing her speed to almost a jog she turned the corner dragging Kenshin from behind. Stopping so suddenly Kenshin almost ran into her. 

"this street… I…" she started

her brows knotted in thought. She pressed her lips together and looked the street over again and again. 

"Come Kaoru, let's walk." Kenshin said smiling

"Um, hai." She responded not really looking at Kenshin. 

Why is there something about this place? She asked herself. Looking at every building she passed, she stopped coming upon a small hut. Something drew her attention to it, a stack of boxes piled one on top of another. And on the very top, a bouquet of jasmines. Kaoru's eyes widened. 

*******

"Matte" "Stop right there Hitokiri Battousai"

"Huh?

"You are a very courageous man Battousai!"

"Oro?!"

°°°

"Are you really the Hitokiri Battousai? I heard you killed 3 people at a time."

"a rurouni. Sessha wa rurouni. Do you really think I could kill somebody with this sword."

"What's this? The edge is reversed."

"It's a sakabatou."

"sakabatou?"

************

"Oh Kenshin…" whispered Kaoru

"You remembered…" he stated picking up the flowers and handing them to her.

Kaoru turned to him with teary eyes but a genuine smile, taking the jasmines. To which he also smiled back. without thinking Kaoru leapt into his arms and hugged him with a deeper feeling than she ever had. Kenshin didn't doubt in hugging her back when she pulled away, her face glowing.

"Come here!" she said taking his hand and leading him down the street.

"Oro? Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" she said increasing her speed.

Turning a corner she came upon and old abandoned store. It was rackety and looked dirty, and in the middle of the central wall there was a long vertical streak. Kaoru looked back at Kenshin. He was stumped. 

"Mou! Kenshin!" she whined because he didn't remember. 

Kaoru went over to the wall and put her back against it. She separated her legs and stretched out her hands that were partly open, as if holding something long and thin.

'_Duh! You dumb ass! This is the place where you first_-à

saved her life…'

Kenshin smiled. Kaoru stepped back as if someone had just cut her bokken, and shut her eyes tight.

'_that's your cue my man_'

When Kaoru looked up again she was looking up at big lavender eyes and a small but meaningful smile. She gasped and blushed, they were so close.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"I don't know but Kenshin has Jou-chan in his arms so it can't be bad."

"How romantic of Himura-san!"

"Yeah but why are they just starring at each other, do something Tanuki! Take some action!"

*blush*

Of course the rest of the Kenshin-gumi could not miss out on this date. Sano, Megumi and Yahiko had waited five minutes for Tae and Tsubame to come to the house and then they were off to follow the couple. At the current moment they were on top of a very large stack of wooden boxes.

"Ew! Is Kenshin gonna kiss busu?!" asked Yahiko cranking his head to get a better look. 

"Feh! Shut up gaki! Hmmm, how would you feel about kissing Tsubame eh? Not so 'ew' I would think."

This of course caused Yahiko and Tsubame to glow a very lovely cherry colour. Megumi and Tae giggled. After the initial shock of what Sano had said, Yahiko recovered very angry. Squeezing himself with all his might between Sanosuke and Megumi he locked his legs in Sano's neck and grabbed his head beginning with a punch, after that he decided to stick with chewing on him.

"Ahhhh! Get of me gaki-CHAN!" 

Yahiko as if making a fit pulled Sano's hair with everything he had. Unfortunately for the rest of them, they were not in a very good position. Yahiko and Sano were at the bottom of what looked like a human pyramid. Megumi on top of Sano and Tsubame on top of Yahiko, Tae at the very top. The movement Yahiko did caused Tsubame to slip and fall, Tae feeling the loss of Tsubame's body for support quickly rolled over on top of Megumi, who was hit in the face after Yahiko began to pull Sano's hair, which of course caused her to loose her balance and sway. in a desperate move Tsubame grabbed Sano's shirt to try not to fall off the boxes making the balance of Sano, Yahiko, Megumi and Tae even worse. 'She's gonna rip my shirt!' thought Sano. Grabbing her with his hand which hit Yahiko in the face, he pulled Tsubame up in the air. Yahiko fell next to Sano on the rattling boxes causing Megumi to fall hard on Sano and Tae to roll over again and fall on top of Yahiko. Right after Tsubame fell on all of them, sending them all falling forward and the boxes right on top of them. (A/N: °.° ORO! I hope you got that!)

Meanwhile Kenshin and Kaoru had not moved an inch, Kaoru's breathes were hard and short, and Kenshin's heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. They were so very close.

'Oro! Panic! What do I do?!

_*#*$%&+°!!!!!! *&+$#*+$*#$#|¬° RUROUNI!!!!!!! YOU HAVE HER TWO INCHES AWAY FROM YOUR FACE YOU DUMB ASS!!!! AND YOU'RE STILL ASKING ME WHAT TO DO?!?!?!?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING STUPID!!!???_

Oro! No need to be rude de gozaru…

_WELL THEN KISS HER YOU *&#$%° MORON!!!_'

The baka rurouni did as he was told and began to loom in, taking him all of his self control to not freak out and drop her. Kaoru on the other end was freaking out on her own, without warning she got goose bumps all over her body and gave a slight shiver. But that didn't stop her from advancing towards Kenshin as well. 

closer… keep going… a little more… almost…! Kenshin could feel Kaoru's light breath on his lips _DAMMIT JUST GO!!!!_

Kaoru's eyelids went down not being able to contain the emotion. Kenshin realising the kiss was eminent did the same. Now all he had to do was keep advancing and wait for the sweet contact. 

"KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" "ITAIIIIIIIII" "EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!" "OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

***°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!!!*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°***

Kenshin's and Kaoru's eyes flew open with a gasp and they immediately pulled away blushing like never in their lives. Kenshin stuttering didn't know what else to do but put Kaoru back on the ground…

'_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

ORO!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!?

_IT'S THE SOUND OF FUCKING FAILURE!!!!!!!! WE WERE SO VERY DAMN CLOSE!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!! *breathes heavily* Not Fair! *whimpers* we were… so close…_

maa, maa Battousai… who says we won't get another shot later on ne?

_*whines* but I wanted it now!!!!!_'

"u..uh.. mmm, what...? What was that?" asked a very shaky Kaoru

"ahh, um, I don't know… it sounded like boxes being thrown down de gozaru."

'_nooo! *cries* it was the sound of a ruined pathetic attempt to kiss the woman we love! *sobs*_'

Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Um… we should get going Kaoru, dinner is still waiting de gozaru yo." Said Kenshin signalling to the road again.

"Um, hai… ikimashou…" Kaoru said taking Kenshin's hand unconsciously and looking back at the place where they had heard the terrible noise.

She saw a piece of wood come jumping to where they were followed by a deep cloud of dust and debree. She looked into the darkness of the ally. Something strange was definitely up. She didn't know what but there was something weird about that whole scene. 

In her mind she had cursed the awful racket worse than Sano would the betting dice when he lost, but somehow, the crash made her feel better, she felt calmer and with more privacy. 'What the hell does that have to do with it?' she though scanning the area one last time. not hearing anything, or knowing the answer to her question she shrugged. 

'_*whine* I wanted to kiss her!!!!_

will you knock it off?! Che! What's done is done and that's that!  We'll get another chance! And you're still holding her hand… that's a pro…

_*sob* but it's not the same!!!!!_

*sigh*  look, I'll tell you what: I will get the chance to kiss her again, and when I do… I'll let you take over.

_*gasp* REALLY?!?!?!?!?_

hai.*

_are you sure you can do it?_

sure, all I have to do is relax, then you surface, like this see…

Kenshin closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled in by the calm. Battousai eagerly took his role and surfaced full force. He smiled a wicked smile.

'see? Now let me get back up again.

_*snicker*_

Battousai…

_yes?_

let me out of here!!!!!!

………

Aaaaaah!! You can't do this to me!!!!!!'

Kenshin tried with all his might to gain control again. Kaoru felt his hand jerk and looked back at him. Battousai put on Kenshin's best rurouni grin, one heck of an actor the guy. Kaoru smiled back and continued their walk. 

'BATTOUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!'

The rurouni grin and his sweet expression disappeared from his face replaced by narrowed eyes and an evil smile.

'_excellent…_'  

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: omigosh! Battousai's loose!!! What will cute oro-chan do? ¬¬(keep his mouth shut if he's smart! ^-^) several people asked me to put Battousai into action… well actually 2, but come on!!! Don't the rest of you tell me you don't love him!!!  I wasn't gonna put him in until dinner but I granted the wish, cuz I love you all!!! Lookie! Thanks to you I have almost 80 reviews!!!! ARIGATOU!!!! THANK YOU!!!! GRACIAS!!! 

  



	9. Fight

Arigatou de gozaimasu Crystal Okamino!!!! She is just so nice!!!! You should read her poems! They're great!!! And don't forget to say happy birthday! It's this sunday! January 20th, I'll try to make chapter 10 by that day for her present!

 Otay, just for the record Kaoru is wearing a bun held up with those long sticks that look like chop sticks… why is this important? You'll see… wow! Everybody loves Battousai!!! And I don't blame them!! *drool* a new character appears… ^^' please don't kill me!!!

****

****

**Chapter 9**

"Where will we be going to dinner Kenshin?" asked an already eager Kaoru

"You'll see koishii…" Kenshin smiled back at a blushing Kaoru. 

'koishii?!?!?!?!?!? You thief!!!!!! That's my endearment!!!!!

¬¬ _feh! Chill out, it's just a word. Besides… I am you! So technically I can use it to… __Ha ha ha!!_

why don't you use your word huh?

¬¬ _do you really want to call her a 'hot mama' at this point? That comes later!_

No! the other one! The weird word…

_Nena? *blush* NO!_

You're weird you know that…'

'Koishii?! He called me koishii?! Mou!!! Does he want me to die of embarrassment? I'll get back at him later!!' Kaoru thought to herself.

"This way koishii…" Kenshin repeated

Just so Kaoru wouldn't loose her way he so helpfully put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kaoru's eyes bulged.

'Oro!!!!

_*wicked smile*_'

'I'm gonna pass out!!!!'

'that's it!!! I've had it!!!!! You're gonna let me out if I have to punch you in the face again!!!!!!

_You wouldn't dare!!!_

I still have the left hand!!!! So help me I'll do it!!!!!

_Are you really gonna fight with me beside Kaoru?!?!?!?_

*glare* I'll wait… but not long'

"Look Kenshin…" said Kaoru trying to make small talk. If no one said something soon, she would pass out.

"Do you remember? This place brings back so many memories to me…" she said again calming down and letting the scenes set into her mind again. They had reached the road near the river. 

When he had said good bye, when he had accepted the Kamiya dojo as his home. Kaoru  stepped forward to the river and closed her eyes entering in deep thought. Meanwhile…

'NOW!!!!!

_nani?_'

Kenshin's left hand shot up to his own face, Battousai saw it just in time and dodged, it hit him in the cheek but he didn't pass out. Trying again the Rurouni put his hand around Battousai's neck and squeezed with everything he had. Battousai took his own hand and tried to stop the crazed Rurouni. 

'_aggggh! What… are… you… trying… to do...?!?!?!?!? KILL… ME…?!?!?!?_

IF… THAT'S… WHAT… IT… TAKES…!!!!!!

_YOU'RE… STRANGLING… YOURSELF… BAKA…!!!!_

I… DON'T… CARE… DE… GOZARU…!!!!!'

The Rurouni realized something… the sakabatou was on his side!!! Battousai reading his thoughts shot his hand to the sword. They reached it both at the same time and unsheathed it. Each pulling and twisting as hard as they could. 

'_IT'S MINE!!!!!!_

LET GO!!!!!!!!

_GIMME!!!!!_

STOP IT!!!!'

"What wonderful memories… ne Kenshin?" Kaoru said beginning to turn around.

Battousai and Kenshin caught off guard dropped the sword and stared at Kaoru. She stared back equally amazed and confused. 

"Um, hai… de gozaru…" Battousai realized something and smiled… "let's go have dinner koishii…" 

Battousai picked up the sword and led her to the edge of the river near a wide and thick tree trunk, behind it there were two pillows, he set them on either side of the log. Next to the pillows there was a basket. He pulled it out and set it on the tree trunk. It was a little crooked. He took the basket off again unsheathed the sakabatou and turned it to the sharp edge. With one clean slice the trunk was as strait and flat as a piece of paper. Kaoru watched in awe. Again he took the basket and set it on the table. 

'_you won't attack if she is watching…_

*burning up*

_*evil smile*_'   

Inside the basket were plates, cups, chopsticks, a teapot with hot water, and most importantly the food. Kenshin set it all on the table and put the basket on the ground again, when the table was set, he smiled to Kaoru and signalled for her to sit down on a pillow. Her mouth hung open. 

'Kenshin wa kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!! How could a man be as sweet as you?!' Kaoru thought to herself seeing the wonderfully set table.

It was a candle lit dinner. She sat down as she was told still admiring the wonderfully set table. He had done this in a day? 

"Do you like it koishii?" he asked her 

"Kenshin I love it" she said still a little uneasy about the koishii thing.

"I though going to a busy restaurant would… ruin the mood, besides, there are some things I would prefer to do in private." He smiled slyly at her. 

'Breath Kaoru!!!! Breath!!!! One… two… one… two… Kenshin no baka!!!!! Do you want me dead or something?!?!?' 

'you.......... will.......... DIE.........!!' the rurouni said to Battousai

Dinner passed wonderfully for Battousai miserable for the rurouni and a little uneasy for Kaoru.

"Um… this maki is good, it taste like Tae's…" said Kaoru going with the 'if-someone-doesn't-make-small-talk-soon-I-will-pass-out. Thing again.

"You had better eat up koishii, you will need a lot of energy… for… later."

Kaoru and the Rurouni's eyes popped out of their sockets. 

'Kaoru!!!!!!!!! IF YOU FAINT YOU WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOURSELF!!!!! SO STAY CONSCIOUS DAMN IT!!!!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO BREATH!!!!'

"Are… aren't you going to eat… Kenshin?" Kaoru said noticing he had barely touched his food

"Of course… but I'm going to save some room for… our dessert…" *gleam in his eye* He scooted over to where Kaoru was.

Too close… Kaoru looked at him… his hands were not holding the right chop sticks… he was holding the ones in her hair… kinda… taking them out…  

' breath… Breath…! Breath!!!! BREATHE DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!' the last thing Kaoru remembered was feeling her hair on her shoulders and back then… darkness

'YOU MADE HER FAINT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!! yelled the rurouni as Battousai caught her in his arms.

_oops… I guess I over did it a little bit…_

A LITTLE?!?!?!??! A FUCKIN' LITTLE BIT?!?!?!? HER NOSE IS BLEEDING YOU ASS HOLE!!!!

_*sweatdrop*_

THAT'S… IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR FUCKIN' MOVES!!!!!!!'  

Without warning the Rurouni put all the strength into his left hand and nailed Battousai in the stomach. Battousai the air knocked out of him  clutched his side and was not prepared for the next attack. The rurouni went full force for his face, punching him on the right cheek this time. He took his neck and strangled him again. Battousai fell completely to the ground trying to pry the psychotic hand from his throat. The rurouni stopped feeling weak from the lack of air and decided to go back to punching him. Right in the nose.

'**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL ME DE GOZARU!!!!!!!!!**'  

the rurouni's left hand and Battousai's right hand both paused at the sound of that familiar voice…

'_who the hell are you?_

yeah! Stay out of this, it does not concern you de gozaru.

**what the hell?! Doesn't concern me?! It's my freakin body!**

_WHO_ ARE _YOU_?!?!? Battousai and the Rurouni said in unison.

**I am Himura Kenshin, a weird mix between you two weirdo's… and I would appreciate it if you two stopped torturing my body like that…**

!………?

!………?

**I'll take over now… thank you**

_No WAIT!!!!_

Iie MATTE!!!'

Kenshin's hands both hung limp. He quietly stood up and brushed himself off, took a deep breath and opened his eyes to reveal soft lavender eyes with a soft circle of gold in the center near the pupil and on the edge of his iris. 

'_Noooooooooo!!!!!! You can't do this!!!!!!!!!_

it's my first date de gozaru!!!!!!! Not fair!!!!!!!

**¬¬ yeah! Not fair having to put up with you two retards all night de gozaru.**'

a perfect blend of politeness but with just the right amount of spice… Kaoru stirred. Kenshin rushed to her side to help her up. She moved her head from side to side and her eyes fluttered open. 

"Kenshin?" she looked at him very confused

"Hai Kaoru?" he asked back

"What happened to your face?" she asked reaching up to a big purple spot on his right cheek.

'**Oro!!! Great! Look what you got me into now! What am I supposed to tell her?!**

_hump! Figure it out yourself Mr. I'm-a-blend-of-you-both-so-I-can-just-come-and-take-over guy!_

yeah! This is all your fault anyway!

**m… MY FAULT!?!?!?!? If I hadn't come along I… WE would be dead right now thank to two imbeciles I have in my head!!!**'

"Kenshin…? Your nose is bleeding… what happened?" Kaoru asked again at a face changing Kenshin.

"Uh… well… you see… it… was…" he stammered bringing his finger to his sore nose to wipe away the blood.

"Better yet… what was I doing unconscious?" Kaoru asked glaring at her date

"*sweatdrop* u… uh… ejem, well you see… you… fainted… because…" 

Battousai and the Rurouni snickered in Kenshin's head.

"A THIEF!!!! Yeah that's it! He came… here, and, attacked us!! And he hit you, and then… I got really mad, but… there were 2! No 10 behind me and I didn't know!!! So, they kinda beat me up but, then I recovered!! And I… defeated them all! Hehe… so… they ran away! And that's when you woke up!! Um… are you ok de gozaru?" he asked expectantly

*Kaoru glares suspiciously… ¬¬* Kenshin sweat dropped.

_AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!_

ARE YOU CALLING ME A THIEF DE GOZARU?!?!?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

_10 THIEVES?!?!? HAHAHAHAHA WHAT AN UNDERSTATEMENT!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!_

TEN THIEVES TAKING US?!?!?

_AND ACTUALLY BEATING US UP?!?!?_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_

***glares* shut... up…!**'

"Kenshin… I don't… remember it… that way…" Kaoru said still eyeing him

"No?" he squeaked

Kaoru scrathched her head and ran her fingers through her hair… 'Wait a minute?! Wasn't I wearing a bun?' her eyes bulged. 

Kenshin's did as well they both turned away now sitting right next to each other. Kenshin afraid she had remembered the idiocies of Battousai and Kaoru disappointed because it was it just a dream… 'How could I think that of Kenshin?!' Kaoru said to herself. 'I have to say something…' they thought at the same time. Both turned ready to apologise… but stopped. Their eyes full of wonder, surprise, delight and disbelief.

Their lips were touching… 

~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~

A/N: °.° *dodges flying fruit and occasional knives* oh my goodness!!! Was that just the biggest mistake I have made?!?!?!? I don't know!!!! Gomen nasai if I screwed up!!!!! But, ooooooh! I don't know! I ran out of ideas!!! I'm on vacation again and I have writers block *curses in silence* T-T *sob* don't hurt me please!!!! And thank you for reviewing. PS: if you can… read Zosocrowe-sama's story a Giant in the Lion Club!! ^^ kawaii!! 


	10. Passion

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL!!!!**

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! MADE ESPECIALLY FOR YOU! HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY! EVERYBODY SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HER AND REVIEW HER STORIES!!! -^^-

****

****

****

**Chapter 10**

Kaoru and Kenshin stood both frozen in place. Both breathing heavily and feeling the uncertainty in the air.

'do I wait for him? Do I pull away? Do I lunge in? do I do anything?!' Thought Kaoru to herself. Her thoughts were slow and numb.

'LUNGE IN!!!!!!!!!' Battousai said very loudly in Kenshin's head

adrenaline rushing through him he moved forward and deepened the kiss, just enough to feel her tongue play with his. Short and intense… he pulled back to look at her reaction. 

Strangely, she had none, she was not smiling, she was not frowning, not angry, not sad, not nothing… she blinked and looked at Kenshin with her neutral face opening her mouth as if to say something.

'_what happened?!_

what was that all about?!

**what is she going to do?!**'

"what the hell?" said a voice in the dark.

"What are they doing?" said another

"Their staring at each other."

"What did we miss?"

"*blush*"

Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae and Tsubame all covered with bandages, bruises, slings and some occasional stitches looked at the still couple. Megumi had to first attend herself and then all the others so it had been like half an hour that they saw the couple. Fortunately Tae and Megumi knew where they would be having planned the whole Dinner-by-the-river thing. 

"Why don't they do anything… I mean their not even talking." said Sano

"Is it just me or did Kenshin get beat up?" noticed Yahiko

"oh my goodness you're right!" exclaimed Tae

"Hey… what happened to Kaoru's bun?" questioned Megumi

Tsubame blushed being the first one to put together all the information and make some sense out of it. Yahiko looking over to Tsubame who had her hand over her mouth, also realized and started to snicker a little too loudly.

"Oi! Shut up gaki! They're gonna hear us!" whispered Sano

Yahiko what are you laughing at?!" screeched Megumi. 

Yahiko only pointed at the stone cold couple. The three adults looked back at Kenshin and Kaoru and realised at the same time also trying to hold back their laughter. 

"So Kenshin decided to get a little cozy with Jou-chan but she had other plans ne?" Sano said between laughs.     

"Aw, poor thing, but he did mess with Tanuki…" Megumi said in the same state.

"I guess I had better go and do something… this must be really awkward for both of them…" said Sano standing up. Meanwhile…

Kaoru starred at Kenshin with those same dreadful eyes, not allowing him to think, barely breath. He would give anything to hear a human sound, but none came, from her, or him.

'_Kuso! What have you done?!_

**Me?!**'

Without warning she threw herself on Kenshin knocking him down on the ground and her right after. 

'ORO?!

_what is she doing?!?!?_

**she's… kissing us!**'

and boy was she kissing him almost rabidly, as if there were no tomorrow! She had waited so long for this… her first kiss and all he does is touch her lips and pull away! Like hell he would get away with it!!

Sano, seeing the interaction between them advancing, stopped in mid step, panicked and dove behind a nearby tree. 

Kenshin tried to get up because between the really passionate kiss and Kaoru on top of him he was running out of air! But she wouldn't even let him move!! Damn if she would just calm down!! I mean 'I'm not going to die or anything' the three Himura's thought. Her hands were all over him! In his hair, his neck, his stomach, his chest, his face, his back… a little lower.

'Oro?!?!?!??

**Oro!!!!!!!**

_Damn Nena!!!! __I didn't think you had it in you!_

Oro!!! Can't breath!!

**Need air!!**

_*growls playfully*_' Kenshin and the Rurouni sweat dropped.

_Dammit let me take over!!! You're not doing anything!!!_

**Only if you promise we will live!!**

Oro!?

_Yeah yeah yeah what ever!!!_

**All right.**

_Oh yeah!_'

Battousai was in charge again. He quickly took action. Kaoru had parted only a millimetre from Kenshin's face because she needed air as well, after all you can't do this when you're unconscious. But getting in the mood, it was Kenshin who continued the kiss again. Finally placing his hands over her back, waist, neck, head, ehem… etc. Kaoru a little surprised but glad he was finally taking action didn't object.

Meanwhile… back at a tree. "God damn!!!!!! This is what happens when the sexual tension finally breaks…" Sano snickered to himself. 'But feh! It's just a first date!!! Save some for later!'  he looked at them and smiled like an idiot having a very amusing time. 

Megumi blushed along with everybody else and covered her mouth with the back of her hand 'If this is how these two are acting… good God! How will it be with me and the rooster head?!' She blushed deeper. 

Tae was in the same state as Megumi of course. 'Kaoru!!!!! Mou!!! How will you be when you're married?!?' 

Yahiko's jaw was all the way to the ground and his eyes were the size of flying saucers. 'What the hell are they trying to do?! Eat each other?!'

Tsubame was as red as a ripe tomato 'not looking' through her hands that covered her face. 'Kaoru-san! Himura-san! Aren't you hurting each other??'

Hurting each other? Maybe, but they didn't seem to mind. Battousai had not wasted any time and his hand was now pulling the kimono off Kaoru's shoulder.

'ORO!!!!!

**ORO!!!!!**

_what?!_'

Tae and Megumi behind the bush equally shocked quickly covered Yahiko's and Tsubame's eyes. Sanosuke was about to burst. 

"BAKA!" he tried to whisper "I won't let you go ant further than that so you had better leave Jou-chan in a decent state!!"

Battousai of course was not the least bit interested. They had moved a good distance away from the log and were now very close to the edge of the river. Sanosuke had a rather large vain on his forehead seeing his imouto-chan's bare shoulder. 

"That's it!!! You have crossed the line Kenshin! You forgot you're NOT married yet!!" he not so whispered

without thinking he ripped off the nearest branch which happened to be a very large and heavy and threw it with all he had at the couple. He knew Kenshin would see it and Kaoru wouldn't get hurt. 

Of course Kenshin was a little busy…but because Battousai was in charge he saw it a split second before it crashed into them, that was all he needed to turn himself around and receive the impact.

"Oro!!!!" said Kenshin as he and Kaoru went flying for the river

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled grabbing on to him

Sanosuke was off in a flash grabbing everybody Tsubame strapped to his chest, Yahiko on his head and Tae and Megumi, in either arms. He ran off full speed to the dojo so they wouldn't be discovered. 

A huge splash was seen in the background as Kenshin and Kaoru hit the water full force. Kaoru sat up and coughed as some water had entered her nose. The water there was only calf high. On her lap lay a very dazed redhead with swirly eyes, blowing bubbles. 

"Kenshin! Daijoubu ka?" she jerked him up and took a good look at him to which he responded

"Oro?"

'_Ite!!!!!!_ complained Battousai now in Kenshin's head again. 

**What the hell was that anyway…**

I don't know but thank goodness it happened to come along de gozaru

***glare* he's right! it's just a first date fer cryin out loud!!**

_what?! I was just going with the flow!_'

"Dai… daijoubu Kaoru…" he said giving her a pained smile touching the huge bump on his head. 

She chuckled a little and stood up as did Kenshin. He blushed a little and pulled Kaoru's kimono over her shoulder again. She blushed deeper. 'What got into me?! Thank God we fell into the river. Mou! I could have sworn smoke came from the water when we fell!' 

"Ano, Kaoru let's go home, you're all wet and I wouldn't want you to get sick de gozaru." Kenshin said offering his hand. She nodded and smiled.

~*°*~

"well…" said Sano as the very soaked couple arrived at the dojo. "Have fun?"

Kaoru and Kenshin sweat dropped. Megumi came in also to greet them.

"Nice night for a swim…" she mocked

more sweat drops. Yahiko went to the door and started to laugh his head off.

"What happened to you?! Get attacked by a giant watering can?! HA HA HA HA!"

sighs... 

"Ano... Kaoru I know it's kind of late, demo, I'll go prepare a bath for you de gozaru." said Kenshin walking off towards the bath house.

"Hai… arigatou Kenshin" she smiled at him

"So Kaoru… how was the date" Kenshin heard Megumi say

Kaoru looked at Megumi realising she had been called to attention. Looking towards Kenshin's back again, she smiled.

"It was wonderful." 

Kenshin smiled to himself. All three of them "Arigatou gozaimasu Kaoru-dono."

A/N: actually I had this finished a while ago… *sweat drop* demo… a package from my cousin came and well in it where the entire series of Evangelion and DNA2 which I have… ehem **_had_** never seen, so I kinda got traumatised and would stay at the computer all day watching them… until I finished them which was today… ^^ gomen!  One more chapter to go!! Kawaii!!! Kawaii chapter! ¬¬ well at least I think so! Arigatou for reviewing minna!! Happy birthday to Crystal Okamino again and to my friend Liliana who has the same birthday ^January 20th, only she is turning 17 ^^ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! 


	11. Epilogue

So… here is the last chapter… at the end of this chapter are the thank you notes which includes EVERYBODY who has reviewed until now. And… about my name… yes I decided to use it! Hee hee… don't kill me but I JUST HAD TO!!!!! ^^ anyway… here goes nothin! Epilogue 

A hearty laugh could be heard through out the dojo causing all it's occupants to turn towards the sound. 

"maa, maa." Kenshin smiled nervously at the person in front of him. The laughing did not stop though. 

"You asked for the truth and I gave it you…" replied Kenshin 

.

"hai hai… demo she doesn't know anything about this does she?" the person asked between giggles

"Iie… and I'd appreciate it if…" Kenshin started

"maa, I know, you told me from the beginning that I was not to tell anyone, tou-san." he smiled

"So be a little smarter than me and take it easy de gozaru yo. You don't want the poor girl fainting at mid date now do you?"

"Demo… I don't even know if she's going say yes. But, I'm going to ask her anyway… arigatou tou-san! I feel better now knowing I sure can't screw up as bad as you did!" Kenji started to laugh again

Kenshin sweat dropped. "Feh! Don't you go waiting 2 years like your baka Otou-san did ne?" he warned 

"demo… I'm only 17 de gozaru! You were thirty!" Kenji blurted out

"Twenty nine-de gozaru…" Kenshin corrected

Kenji glared at his father for that comment.

"Gomen, but still your mother was your age! Well a year older, be thankful you don't have that same difficulty, you only have a years difference between you and her." Pointed out Kenshin

 "But still…!"

"mou! Kenji-chan! I can't believe you! Put that girl out of her misery and ask her out!"

both Himura's 'oro'ed.

"Kaa-san! How long have you been there?!" Kenji asked his mother who was behind the corner.

"Long enough…" she glared at Kenshin who sweat dropped.

"Oi! Kenji! Someone to see you!" yelled a twelve year old Shinya

Kenji turned to attention. He felt a familiar ki at the door and took off full speed.

"So anata… multiple personalities you say?" asked Kaoru

"Ano… hai… sort of…" he whimpered

"mm, that explains a lot of things… I thought they were just mood changes…"

"well no… they are person changes de gozaru…" Kenshin sweat dropped at the stupidity he had just said.

"so… which one is which?" she asked

"Eto… depends on the situation de gozaru yo…"

"oh… I see," she giggled " I can imagine when Battousai takes over…"

'_HA!!! She knows my ways!!!_'

"So which one are you now?" Kaoru asked

"Ano…"

"I really feel like having… a … close encounter with Battousai" she said playfully inching her way towards Kenshin.

'_*sticks out his tongue*_

*glare*

***glare***'

*°*

"yeah… he's a nice guy, a little baka sometimes but that can be fixed. He's totally obsessed with you so you gotta say yes ne? he'd make a good husband I guess and he's great with a sword… if you know what I mean…" said Shinya to the visitor

She only giggled nervously. Kenji came to the rescue bonking the poor kid on the head

"Baka gaki! What are you doing here?!"

"Hey! Don't call me a gaki you midget!" said Shinya standing up to full height. 

Even though Shinya was 5 years younger than Kenji he was the same height, due to the fact that Kenji was not a very big person. Even so looks are deceiving, Kenji carried a common sakabatou but only wanted the best. His father said when the day came he would give Kenji his own. But there was another successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Shinya as well turned out to be a formidable young man, he had yet to complete his training but he promised Kenji that one day he would fight him and win Kenshin's sakabatou. 

In the meantime how ever he was still not strong enough to battle him, Kenji knew this and set his left hand on the sakabatou, where the sheath and the sword met. 

"Oi! You don't have to hit me! You see what he does to me Bao-san? Everybody around here hits me for no reason whatsoever! You like me don't you Bao-san?" he asked playfully strapping himself over her

"Of course I like you Shinya-kun." She said playfully a little uneasy about the sudden act of affection.

A vein on Kenji's forehead popped out as he rose his thumb and clicked the sword.

"Shinya get back in here! You haven't finished your lesson yet!" yelled Yahiko from inside the dojo.

"Che tou-san! Nobody appreciates the help I give the red-headed midget!" he said letting go of Bao and walking off to the dojo again

"Tsubame-san says she sends you and your father a kiss" said Bao to Shinya he waved without turning around.

 Kenji grumbled a few words to him and looked back at his guest. He smiled stupidly and stared at her.

"Ano… kaa-san and I made these candies… and I know you like sweets so… here." said a blushing Bao offering the basket she had by her side. 

"uhh, arigatou Bao-dono" he stammered taking the basket

"Mou! Kenji-kun! How many times have I told you not to call me dono?" she pouted

"gomen Bao-do--…" he caught himself and Bao raised an eyebrow. 

"Chan…" he finished. Bao smiled.

A small girl the age of 4 came to where the couple was and strapped herself to Kenji's hakama

"Kenji! I want candies!!" she said reaching for the basket in Kenji's hands

Kenji handed her the basket and looked expectantly at her. She turned to see a girl at the door.

"Konichiwa Lady That Kenji Likes, arigatou for the candies." She gave a brilliant smile 

Kenji oro'ed hi eyes bulging and Bao blushed to her roots.

"Rei! Don't you have to be some place else?!" Kenji blurted at the small girl

"Iie… kaa-san is at the clinic and tou-san is sleeping." She said innocently…

Kenji groaned as Rei approached the visitor once more

"What's you name?" she asked

"Watashi wa Ayamani Bao." She said bowing before the girl. 

"my name is Sagara Rei. Ano… are you going to marry Kenji-chan? Everybody always say that…" she said to her

"ano… eto…" Bao stammered

"Look Rei there's your big sister! go bug her!" Kenji said pushing the girl off

Rei smiled and went running as fast as she could with the big basket by her side.

"Crystal! Lookie! The girl that Kenji likes gave me candies!!!" she yelled for everyone to hear.

The young lady passing by noticed Bao at the door.

"Bao-chan!" she yelled heading in their direction. 

"Crys-chan!" Bao responded back

"What are you doing here this early? Ohhh you came to see the midget didn't ya?" asked Crystal with a smile.

"Oi!" protested Kenji 

"listen Bao-chan… before you start dating the red-head there are a few things I gotta tell you…" Crystal started…

Kenji sweat dropped and Bao looked expectantly to her friend. Crys got between them pushing Kenji out of the way, hard.

"Oro!" lay a swirly eyed Kenji on the floor next to them

Crys raised the pointer finger of her right and waved it in front of her friend's nose, left hand resting on Bao's right shoulder.  

"Now."  Her face is serious as she speaks.  "People related to Ojii-chan tend to have split personalities.  That is..... they tend to argue with themselves...."

"Hoe?" replied Bao

"That's right. so be prepared for odd events ok? Hmm what else?. Dress really prettiful-like.  I guarantee you'll have him following you like a little puppy dog, and drooling like one. You'll have him in your hand, wrapped around your little finger.  Anything you ask of him, he'll do."

Bao nodded and waited for Crys to continue. Crystal laughed, just picturing Kenji doing this, scaring Bao with the malice in the laugh.  

"Chotto matte." Said Crys

She grabbed Bao's kimono by the shoulders and pulled it outwards making it separate a little in the middle. Bao blushed placing her hand over her chest and Cry smiled.

"Leave it like that! Do that on your date too! You can sure have him do anything that way, and his raging hormones won't be much help! He may loose control once in a while so I better not catch you doing something......married people do. Don't forget I'm your age and know exactly what's going on in your little head ne? at least one of you has to be sane… or at least thinking."  She placed a finger on her friend's forehead

"Hai hai!" blushed Bao

"You might want to bring along a few cloth napkins too" said Crys

"Cloth napkins? What for?" asked Bao

"Weren't you paying attention to everything I just said?! Take the napkins just in case someone's nose starts bleeding. And I don't just mean him." Crys pointed down at Kenji

"Hoe!" Bao blushed deeper 

"And never forget!  He's got his father's stupidity, too!  Knowing him he'll say some really odd things!  Like....hmm.... did he ask you out yet? Wait for it.  I'm sure that would be a major clue to the state his mind is in!!"  She let loose evil laughter 

Kenji appeared behind Crys the same colour of his hair, from anger and embarrassment. Sensing the extreme heat behind her she turned and found a very upset Kenji… 

"Don't give me that look Kenji! You had better take good care of her or else I'll give you more than just a look!" threatened Crys not at all intimidated by him

Kenji kept glaring. Bao sweat dropped.

"All right! I'm leaving! But don't forget what I told you! Both of you. Ja!" she said picking up her sister and heading back to the house laughing a little to cheerfully.  

Kenji sweat dropped. Bao smiled at the two small running figures.

"Well, I have to be going Kenji-kun… Tsubame and kaa-san are waiting for me at the Akabeko." She said bowing and turning

"matte!" Kenji blurted

She turned around with questioning eyes.

"Hai?"

"a… ano… well, um…" he stammered

"Yes?" Bao asked again

"would you like to have me with dinner tomorrow!?" he asked

"nani?" she sweat dropped along with everyone else at the dojo eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Was I right or was I right?" whispered Crys

Kenji's face paled and his eyes bulged. 'Damn my fathers genes!!!!' 

"I mean…! I'm asking you out!!!" he shouted

Bao and Kenji both reddened. Everyone else at the dojo waited for her response.

"um… kitto…" she said simply

"Honto ni?!" Kenji looked taken aback

"Hai…" she confirmed

'_Excellent!!_

Oro?! What the hell was that?

_Konichiwa… that was me…_

And who the hell are you?

_name's Himura Kenji…_

Matte! You can't be Himura Kenji! I'M Himura Kenji!!

_Well that makes two of us…_

*twitch* huh?!

_So… what moves do we plan to make on her?_

*eyes bulge*

_*wicked smile*_'

'¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOOORORORORORORORORORORORO!!!!'

***FIN***

O_O¿ ~~~~~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~~~~~ @_@¿

A/N: hiya!!!!!! T-T *sob* finished!!!!! That's all folks! Noooooo! You know I read the first chapter of this story yesterday… and in my notes I said I was gonna make this my first one-shot! ¬¬' yeah right! this is the longest story I have ever written! T-T *cry* So what do you think?! I know I left it wide open, and anything could happen but if I made a sequal it would be the same plot and I think that's kinda boring well at least for me… but if anybody want's to make a sequel they can… ^^ just not me… :P anyway I guess this is good bye… ¬¬ for a while anyway… I have new idea for another fic that's just about the wonderful little Kenji!!!! ¬¬ well not little…. At least not in my fic… but anyway that comes later ^^  I'm pretty sure they didn't know what genes were at the time… but hey! Let's make pretend! the part about Battling Yahiko's son is also true… ^^ I'm sure the ages are all mixed up, and some don't make sense… but still hehehe… Sano and Megumi I don't know if they have children… let'd keep making pretend! And also just in case you didn't know what 'hoe' is it's just like Kenshin's 'oro' if you have ever seen CCS you know what I'm talking about, and yes…. It's MY fic and I wanted to be in it SO DEAL WITH IT!!!! ¬¬' eeeeehehehe… ok I'm leaving…  

**_Thank You's_**

First of all a big, huge, great, wonderful, extraordinary, awesome, cool, (etc.) Thank you to **Crystal Okamino ^^** she has done so much more than just review my stories! I hope you liked your dialogue! I didn't move it much but just a few things to go with the scene… ^^

**Susan-san**: yay! I'm finally done and you're still with me in this arigatou for EVERYTHING  

They are the only two authors who have reviewed every single one of my stories! They get a special thanks! ¬¬ and it's not like I'm not gonna make anymore… but still!

~ Eloisa: yay!!!!! You weren't actually the first to see the epilogue… but who cares! I'm so glad you read it! Actually I''m talking to you right now! Yay! ¬¬ bueno de todos modos me dio mucho gusto que te haya gustado y ahora TU me tienes que mandar el tuyo ne????????

~Zosocrowe: yay! Such a great author reviewing my story! Arigatou for everything!! Also for letting me read your stories!!  

~ Firuze Khanume: muchas gracias por considerarme digna de tu amistad y de leer tu maravillosa obra! realmente aprecio mucho lo que has hecho por mi!

~ Koneko-dono: viva la Legendaria Lesly!!!! ^^ jejeje, gomen, demo thanks a lot for all the great reviews and everything! 

~ Hana Himura: yay! I like your dog!!! He thinks I'm talented!!! I love your stories and thank you for liking mine de gozaru!

~ Gypsy-chan: arigatou!!! Thank you!!! Gracias!!!! You get extra thanks cuz you happen to stretch the truth a little and tell people I'm talented in one of your excellent fics! Yay!

~ dramaqueen: yay! I got invited to someone's site!!! Arigatou Tanuki Battousai!! You make me feel special! *cry* :P

~ H.E.R: from chapter one all the way to the epilogue! Always with great reviews!!! I really appreciate it!!! 

~ Shiari: another lovely person who thinks my stories could actually be good! Arigatou gozaimasu!

~ Kate: are you cat-two? ¬¬' I really hope so, anywho thank you for all your wonderful support!!

~ J. Liha: you give such wonderful advice! I could just hug you!! And thank you for everything!

~ ErisianPriest: yay! You were there all the way since the beginning! Arigatou for liking my story! 

~ Collen: another great author who thinks I'M the good one! No way! I don't deserve your nice reviews!

~ Hotaru: I granted your wish! ¬¬' I think, I really hope you like the story! Thank you for being so nice! 

~ Nc: do you think I bore people with all my thank you notes?! Who the hell cares!! THANK YOU!!!!!

~ kk4ever: yay! I'm glad your head didn't explode and you could review my story! :P hehehe, K&K 4 Ever rules!!!!!!! 

~ RL: you also gave me a suggestion which I followed and took total credit for!! Gomen!!!! But thank you for it! People like your ideas!! 

~ sync*in: always review my stories!!! T-T *sob* why are you so nice to me?! I don't deserve it!!

~ Jt: you were also there from the beginning ne? loyal people are nice! I like you already! 

~ Mika Mar: notice how my notes get shorter and shorter?! Damn, well I hope you haven't got bored yet, arigatou for putting up with me. 

~ Oki Miya: @_@ I don't get how you people like my insaneness! But thank you anyway! 

~ Demon Sayain: yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story! ¬¬' everyone knows I didn't! hehe… 

~ Nami: ooooh i haven't seen you around these insane territories! But thanks for joining the stupidity called First Date! 

~ Jason M. Lee: ¬¬' can you tell i'm running out of things to say? Damn! I'm beginning to sound stupid… -_-' well, more than usual :P arigatou for putting up with me! 

~ Kiara: your name sounds familiar… mmm doesn't matter! Thank you for stickin in there! 

~ Sagara Sanosuke: *big shiny eyes* you're such a hunk!! I love you!!! The hell with Megumi!! *jumps up and huggles him* :P arigatou for reviewing! 

~ Kori Suketchi: hey! ¬¬ aw lets cut the crap! Thank you for everything… support… -_-' and tolerance! Ehehe! 

~ Aya: Battousai rules!!!! *drool* yay! A Battousai fan like me! ¬¬' I hope I didn't upset you with the stupidities of this fic ^^' ehehe… 

~ hali: I don't think I remember you… but that means what to me?! Thank you for reviewing!! 

~ Hotaru: you like Battousai too ne?! *cheers* wohooooo!! Viva Battousai! Gracias! Thanks for everything  

~ Saylon: mmmm are you new too? Don't remember… *slaps herself* bad brain! It didn't come with the right amount of neurones ^^' thanks for understanding and reviewing! 

~ ~j~: I don't know you… you don't know me… but shit! What the hell do I care?! Thanxs!

~blacksakura: you have reviewed my other fics! Thank you for all the support!

~ Stefani teee a.k.a Koneko: ooooh your name is long! anyway than ya for being there too! 

~ ardicana: @_@ hoeee! I forgot to mail ya! Gomen! But arigatou! 

~ paradox2m: parado donde? ¬¬' don't mind me… thanxs for the tolerance! 

~ none: ^^' love the nick! Arigatou!

~ Naoko Cat Girl: Ohhhhh! To bad it's over, and yeah can you believe it?! 130 reviews!!!! And one was thanxs to you!!!!!

~ Chibi Angel: arigatou for liking my fic! And I hope you liked the ending…

~ Tears for Soujiro: heyyyyyy! So my idea wasn't that crazy after all!!! Somebody who finally gets me!!!!!

~ Ryujinbito: hehehe, no problem man!!!! Thanxs for reviewing!


End file.
